Dear Sharpay Evans
by 62toasters62
Summary: Troy never got to say good bye or tell her how he really felt before he left for the war. Some years later, he's finished serving and after a chance encounter, he realizes his old feelings never died. Too bad she's engaged. Troypay.
1. Good Bye

**A/N: Yes, yes I know, bad, bad me. I have two other stories I haven't updated in a long time, and here I am starting a new one. This one is partially written already, so I update faster. I have just been having really bad writers block lately with the other two, and something inspired me to tweak this one and post it on here. Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to update 10 Years and Starting Over again soon. Also, please take complete disregard to all typos or mispellings, its really late and i'm too tired to go proofread. :) tx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these high school musical characters.**

Darkness slowly crept up upon Albuquerque, New Mexico. Upon Seventh Street. The sun barely visible looked as though it rested on the hard, dark pavement, or green, never brown grass. The joyous shrieks from little kids couldn't be heard, but was replaced by the rough sounds of dogs barking at helpless cats, running aimlessly around the neat neighborhood. Down the street, or maybe around the corner, a party at one of the many identical houses, filled with arrogant teenagers, could be heard by the non-stop thudding of the blaring music. To Troy Bolton, it was either a "parents-gone-for-the-weekend" party or just an overly long graduation party. The class of 2008 had recently graduated from East High School and most would be soon moving onto college, jobs or relationships. For Troy Bolton, it didn't mean a college basketball career or a cozy place at University of California at Berkley or University of Albuquerque. It mean being enlisted into the U.S. Army, all thanks to his grandfather.

Even though Jack Bolton had always dreamed to see his son grow up to play professional ball, Jack Bolton always set aside decisions for what his own father had to say. And John Bolton had said Troy should seriously consider enlisting. It was a done deal. Jack Bolton wouldn't argue with his own father. Troy's name was on the list of new recruits and he would be at a boot camp in a few days, somewhere miles away.

The overly loud music from the unknown party continuously disrupted Troy's thoughts.

"Ugh," he grunted, sitting up from his laying down position. Confused and angry was all Troy felt. And sad. Confused about his future and his feelings for a certain girl. Angry at his dad for making him enlist and angry at this certain girl. Sad about his future in the army. If you lived was uncertain. Death was uncertain. Sad for having to leave with the circumstances he was in with this certain girl. Basically, it all really came down to this certain girl.

Who was this person that his mind kept being consumed with? This person that was driving him crazy for hours, this person who was making him confused, angry, and sad all at the same time. She had a name. Everyone had a name. It was Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Evans. Troy repeated the name over and over in his head. It brought back a lot of memories going all the way to first day they met. August 10, 1997. Nearly ten years...

_It was one of those hot, sticky weeks in August in Albuquerque. Scorchers were what they were called by weather forecasters. A seven year old Troy Bolton looked so cute in his Nike Hoops tank and cargo shorts. The "mansion," one of the biggest houses on the back, had just been sold and moving trucks had been coming and going on that hot, hot week. A couple, and their seven year old twins were moving in. Troy's mom insisted on bringing over something and just had to drag her adorable son along with her. The two moms immediately became absorbed into conversation about their families, lives and jobs. The three kids, however, stood there sheepishly, not knowing what to say._

_"Um, hi, I'm Troy," he said, introducing himself._

_"I'm Sharpay," the girl with blond hair said. Troy couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "And this is Ryan. But even though he's a guy and I'm a girl, were still twins. It's called fraternal."_

_"Oh, wow, you're really smart."_

_Sharpay shrugged and smiled. From that day on, the three became good friends. But as the years flew by, the friendship between that blond haired girl and that dark haired boy grew, and soon they were in high school, like siblings. Everybody knew about their special bond and nobody dared to come in between it..._

And it was just about two weeks ago when Troy started to realize all those years in the past built up to: He had fallen in love with her. Everyday he tried to desperately to second guess himself, like he was wrong or it was just a fleeting, one second thought. However, every time he tried to shake the thought, it wouldn't leave. After a long while, Troy was finally going to maybe hint at something to Sharpay, but then faced yet another problem.

Zeke Baylor. His fellow basketball team mate. He had asked her out months before. Of course, Troy had completely forgotten. He wanted to forget. Just about the entire school was shocked when Brad made such a bold move. They were even more shocked when Sharpay had agreed. Everyone at East High, knowing they weren't actually dating, always saw the two together. It didn't bother Troy for the first month and a half, but then the jealousy rush came and that's when Troy finally started falling head over heels for his best friend.

But why all of a sudden? And now, Sharpay was mad at him for being, in her words, "a jerk." Troy could clearly remember their fight, every word of it she had said, penetrating him, stabbing him like knives. But it was no use now, trying to think about it.

_When I leave now, she'll completely forget about me, _he thought. Troy didn't want that to happen by any means, and this was the next problem he faced.

There was something he had to, or he could leave behind. Along with a very detailed letter, possibly explaining his true feelings. Or not.

Troy glanced up at his clock. It read 8:47. The noise from the noisy party blared on.

_How am I supposed to write a well thought out letter?_ He thought. Or maybe it didn't need to be well-A+ material.

Finally deciding to pick up a paper and pen off his desk, Troy simply sat there in front of the paper, pen tapping repetitively on the desk. There lay the lined notebook, college ruled paper, mocking him. What could he write, so it wouldn't sound stupid or mushy, or desperate. As the clock struck 9:00, the music was still heard, and Troy, finally knew what to write.

* * *

"TROY!" Jack Bolton shouted at his son, three days later. The sun just peaked into the nearly bare room. Boxes were stacked in every corner, clothes and possessions, almost piling over. A long duffel bag and a backpack were thrown by the door, ready to go.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, let's go, you're gonna be late for check in!"

Troy groaned and slowly sat up, yawning. Check in was at 5:00 to 6:00 pm, and if you were late, you got it. He looked at his desk and it was still there. The letter hadn't moved since he had finished writing it and sealed it in an envelope. But there was something else there too. It was his simple gold, class ring. He got up and turned it in his hand several times. On the inside, Troy had had three simple letter engraved: _ily_. Three simple, elegant letters engraved, just for her. That was the gift he was going to leave her with. Simple, yet casual.

"TROY!"

"Dad! I'm coming!" he shouted back at him, irritated. With one more look at the ring, he put it down and put some clothes on. He tried to take his time, but it was no use. No matter how slow Troy went, the time seemed to go faster.

"There you are," he said, when Troy came down the stairs. "Let's go, we need to be at the airport by 9:30 for your 9:50 flight."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said quietly, setting down his bag. Jack looked alarmed at what his son was doing. "Uh, where's mom and Kate?"

"Your mom and sister are meeting us there, we really need to go," he said impatiently.

"Dad, we have like an hour," Troy replied, grabbing the carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Yes, well, we don't want to miss your flight."

Troy rolled his eyes, drinking from the container, not bothering to pour it into a glass. He noticed his dad look at him, but it was more of a glare. There was something up with him, like he wanted Troy out of the house as soon as possible.

"Hey dad, before we go to the airport, do you think we could stop somewhere first?"

"Not unless we leave right now."

Troy sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. He didn't bother to get anything else to eat. He brushed haughtily past his dad who had an eager, rushing expression plastered on his face.

"Okay, so where is it that you need to stop?" he asked, once they were in the car.

"Do you need to ask?" Troy shot coldly.

"Yes, it's a fair question."

"Well, you shouldn't have to." Troy stared out the passenger side window, waiting for his dad's response and gazing at his house he probably would never see again. It then hit him hard that he wouldn't be seeing anyone for a long time, maybe forever.

"If you don't answer me, we'll-"

"Just go to the Evans'."

"Alright, you should have just said something."

They backed out of the driveway and onto the road. One more look. The lawn was perfect, the house newly painted, landscape finally complete. That was what he would remember. Troy kept all attention on his house as they drove away and it slowly became nothing.

"I'll be right back," Troy told his dad once they had pulled into their driveway.

"You'd better."

He rolled his eyes again and walked the familiar path to the front door. Everyone was probably still sleeping except for Ryan who would always get up at 5:30 no matter what day it was. He knocked on the oak door.

"Troy, hey, what's up?" Ryan asked, answering the door. "Sharpay still sleeping, are you alright?"

"No, I'm leaving," Troy answered softly.

"Leaving? Like as in your family is moving?"

"No, I-"

"You're going on a vacation?"

"No, my dad enlisted me in the army, I leave today."

Ryan just stared at him and didn't say a word. Troy waited to see if he was going to say anything.

"Say that again, no don't. You're leaving today, okay, I need to wake up Sharpay."

"No, you don't have to, just please give her this," Troy said, handing Ryan the envelope and ring.

"But, hey, isn't this your class ring?"

Troy nodded. Jack honked the horn from the awaiting Lexus.

"HANG ON! Look, please just make sure she gets this?"

"But are you sure you don't me to get Shar? I mean that horn from your dad probably woke her up already."

"No, I better go before my dad wakes up the entire neighborhood."

"But-"

"See ya."

Troy turned around and didn't look back, knowing if he did, then there would be no point in going. He knew Ryan was shocked as hell and Sharpay would soon be awake. Saying good bye to Sharpay face-to-face would break him down.. Ryan just stared after him with a blank expression on his face, holding the letter and ring.

"Troy?" a voice came. Sharpay joined her brother in the doorway. Troy had heard her say his name, but didn't turn around. Nor did he look up when he took his place back in the passenger seat.

"Done?"

"Dad, I wasn't even up there for five minutes," Troy said defensively.

"Well five minutes is five minutes," Jack answered, backing out. Troy didn't bother arguing anything out, he was already stressed out enough. His mom and Kate were meeting them there at the airport for probably a tearful farewell.

"You know son, I'm real proud that you're doing this," Jack said. "And because you wanted to serve your country."

"But...I didn't want to do this, you made me."

"Well close enough."

Troy shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid his dad was acting. He made it sound like Troy was doing this because he wanted to and that he couldn't wait to leave. Likely. Another thing that pained him deeply was him, leaving without a clear picture of Sharpay in his mind. Did she get a haircut? Did she have new clothes? Any new bruises, or bumps? In fact, the last time he did see or speak to her was during the fight. What was that fight really about? How big of a jerk was he? Because he cared? Or because he was jealous? Both? His dad interrupted his thoughts.

"We're here," Jack said, pulling into a parking space.

"Great," Troy mumbled. They got out without a word exchanged between them. The airport wasn't really to busy, so it wasn't to hard to find Kate and Lucille Bolton. Troy's mom already had tears welling up in her eyes and Kate looked quite sad to his surprise. As soon as Lucy saw her son, she broke down and threw her arms around him as soon as she ran up to him.

"It's alright mom," Troy said, patting her on the back. Lucy continued to sob on her son's shoulder.

"C'mon honey, Troy will be fine, won't you son?" Jack reassured, extremely confident in Troy's well being.

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine."

Kate couldn't but help suppress a small laugh. Troy glared at her behind their backs and she returned it with a shrug and grin. Lucy was still teary eyed, but had gained some self composure.

"I...I can't believe my baby's all grown up and off," she stuttered.

Troy looked around a little embarrassed. Well, a lot embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, and I won't actually be going on the front lines, I still have training, then they don't actually put you out there for at least a year."

"Still..."

"Oh, look," Jack exclaimed, trying to break up the sappy moment. "You're flight is boarding."

"Dad," Troy groaned.

"Jack, he has a few, you do know you won't be seeing your son for at least a year."

"Yes honey, I am aware of that."

Lucy rolled her eyes, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with her stubborn husband. "Kate, do you have anything to say to your brother?"

"Uh, good luck, and I'll miss you," she said. Although she said it in a monotone voice, Troy knew she was really going to miss him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Jack?"

Troy looked at his dad who seemed to have found something interesting on the floor.

"Dad? Are you studying a scuff mark or something?" Kate asked.

"What? Oh, well," Jack looked at his son. "You'll go far...be careful." He stepped back with just a simple pat on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks," Troy acknowledged. "I guess I better get going then."

Lucy hugged her son again, the tears already starting to come back.

"Good bye."

Troy walked backwards a few steps so he could wave to his family. Then, turning around, Troy realized he was on his own. As soon as he went through the gate, he knew he was on his own.

**A/N: okay, so there you have it, a new story/idea. let me know what you think by REVIEWING!!! Thanks, its appreciated, and I'll try to reply to your reviews. :)**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Yes, i know, this chapter is sooooooo short, not even 1,000 words, but i couldn't find a good place to stop after it and you'll understand. This is just basically the letter Troy wrote to her that is so key in this story, hence the title of the story. :) I'm already working on chapter 3 so i'll try to post that within the next day or maybe today, i'm not sure. Please review as always! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, logos, etc.**

Sharpay just stood in the doorway even though the Bolton's Lexus was long gone. Ryan left her there to cope and think about was happening through her brain. After about ten minutes, she ventured into the kitchen where Ryan was making scrambled eggs. She quietly sat down, but was in no mood for eating.

"Eggs?"

She shook her head, brushing his question off. But why would he go to the war? Or army? And just say good bye to Ryan when they were supposed to be inseparable. These questions plus dozens of more raced through her head.

Ryan, being the completely caring brother, had disregarded her decline of his eggs, and slid a plate in front of her. Sharpay looked at the food and realized how hungry she actually was. Just as she was picking up her fork and about to take a bite, she noticed the envelope with her name neatly scrawled in cursive on the front. She immediately recognized the ring that lay on top. It was Troy's class ring. But she didn't examine it thoroughly yet. Instead, she ripped open the letter.

_Dear Sharpay Evans,_

She paused. Dear Sharpay Evans? And this was supposed to be the usual carefree, fun loving boy she knew as to address her with a "What's up Sharpay?" or even "Damn Shar, looking good!" Well apparently the boy she knew had changed. Ever since that stupid fight. She couldn't blame him for his jealousy, but he couldn't blame her for hating it. Sharpay forced her eyes back to Troy's somewhat sloppy handwriting. His print, though, was neater than it normally was, so she could tell he must have spent a lot of serious time on the letter.

_I am going to tell you this in the best way I can. If I try to tell you face to face, I'm afraid I couldn't handle saying it. It would be too hard to look into your beautiful brown eyes and tell you just this. I'm leaving for the army. Chances are, I'll be called to the front. The most important thing is no that though. The most important thing is to let you know how I feel. Even though I don't want to join the army my dad, well my granddad, feels like I need to. But this is not just merely a a fight between my dad and I, it is for you, to you, and about you. _

_Sharpay, I want to tell you how I have been feeling about you for what has seemed like too long. We were best friends, although, for the past few days, I've found myself testing that. I felt there was something more. More than just a first name basis, joke around relationship. Something more like love. I didn't realize how much I was attached to you until you started to date Zeke. I found myself envious more than ever, and falling for you more than ever. Did you ever realize my lack of talk to you at lunch, or my wry smiles when you told a joke? Did you ever notice my pathetic attempts to get you him to hat each other? I wasn't ever mad at you. I was nervous, and jealous. And most of all, disappointed. _

_I don't know if I'll be able to see you again. If I do, I don't know when, or where, or how. Please don't put your life on hold for me, I would never ask that of you. Just remember this. Remember every word. And remember the letters engraved in my ring. Ily. I love you._

_Miss you Sharpay Evans,_

_Troy Bolton_

Sharpay was staring pointlessly at her best friend's last three words. She could barely see them at the moment, her eyes were welling with tears. I love you. An overwhelming mixture of emotions swept over her like a wave over the shore on a full moon. Guilt for what seemed now like an immature row, a few days ago, the last time they had spoken to one another. Angry at Troy for not just explaining his love for her earlier. Wouldn't it be different now. Now that she thought about it, she must have had some similar feelings for her him as well.

_No, I don't, _she thought.

_Yes, maybe you do, _her conscience fought back.

Sharpay sighed and put down the letter. She hadn't noticed Ryan leave and go out to the pool. More of her any feelings were arising once again, even though she tried to stop thinking about them. Hurt because he didn't even have the time of day to say good bye to her in person. Sure, the letter was thoughtful, and well written and thought out. The ring meant a lot, sure. But the one feeling Sharpay Evans was feeling was a great sense of sadness. Her best friend of ten years was gone, without a proper good bye, forever. The chances of meeting someone like Troy were a million to one. The chances of seeing Troy ever again were smaller than that.

"Oh Troy..." she whispered breathlessly out loud. Her eyes were starting to leak tears again and her heart was slamming against her chest like it never had before. The breakdown. The point where it suddenly became reality. Or was it? Was this one of those nightmares that you couldn't wake up from? Why couldn't it be? Sharpay would wake up, and Troy would be outside waiting for her so they could go hang out like they always used to do. No fights, friend drama, just their old, normal friendship. Then, Sharpay realized that her "maybe I have similar feelings" was just a thought. An insignificant thought, that Sharpay hoped never would come back.

* * *

**Duhhitskatieox: Hey, thanks for the review, yeah I know it was kind of depressing and all, but hopefully things will start to be looking up for Troy. :) **

**gossip girl fan101: I hope this chapter answered your question whether or not you get to find out what was in the letter :) thanks for the review!**

**LoveItsOnItsWay: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this short chapter!**

**wateva: Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. :)**

**xx: Thanks for the review.**

**DWTSfanatic: Thanks for reviewing, I think its a better written story too, there probably won't be a lot of Troypay in the first like 4 chapters or so, but there will definitely be Troypay later in the story.**

**FashionDiva7: Thank you X10! I'm so happy that you took the time to review, especially since you claim that you are usually too lazy to log on in! Ryan, ha, good old Ryan, I guess he didn't have too much of a reaction in this chapter, but he'll definitely get his two cents worth in. Hmm, maybe Troy will smash his dad's face in, he can't really smash his granddad's face, that would be wayyy too mean. :)**

**jonasgrl9: thanks for reviewing!**


	3. College

**A/N: okay, since the last chapter was so short, I decided to post this now. Please keep in mind that this story has NOTHING to do with high school musical, it just "borrows" the characters. you'll see why i said that. also, the next three chapters or so kinda rush things because it really isn't that major of a part...it kinda is, just not enough for me to extend it :) thanks and remember to review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Three months later...**

Troy stepped out of his used, beat up, 1998 model Ford pick up truck. He was clad in a simple white t-shirt, that hung loosely around his body. A beat up black leather jacket was worn on top of the simple white shirt. Aviators rested on his head, covering his eyes. All he needed for his college experience was packed up in the trunk. There wasn't a lot really, some books, binders, basic school supplies, and a cheap, $200 garage sale laptop.

The campus was large and packed. Troy never would have thought he'd go to Michigan State University. It was way across the country and no where even close to where he went to camp. Old and new students were filling the grounds quickly. Troy was exhausted, only getting about five hours of sleep the previous night.

The army training camp ended up lasting the entire summer. There were only three words to describe it. Hell on Earth. Wake up was typically at 4:30 each morning, 6:00 on Sundays. A five mile jog before anything to eat, then training until 6:00 at night. There were five fifteen minute breaks throughout the day and no lunch. Dinner was from 6:30 to 7:15. then another five mile jog before anyone thought of resting for the day. At most, they would get an hour to a few hours of shooting pool, playing cards, or watching TV with only about ten channels. This, everyday for three months, no reprieve, in 100 degree weather.

Just being in comfortable clothes and a steady environment made Troy feel more at home, and not so isolated from the world. He slung his bag over his left shoulder, adjusted his sunglasses and headed over to the registration table that was situated just in front of the main building.

"Next," the lady in charge said in a monotone voice.

Troy stepped up.

"Name?"

"Bolton, Troy."

She chewed her gum noisily as she sifted through files, looking for the one entitled "Bolton, Troy A." The lady looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was at the present moment.

"Alright here," she said, handing him his folder and a key. "Dorm key, and everything else you need."

"Uh, thanks." Troy straightened the papers and opened the folder to find his dorm number and location. Building A, Floor 5, Room 39. He shrugged, easy enough. Troy kept his head down, reading his schedule. Just as he turned the corner, the next thing he knew he had ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked at the intruder he had run into. It was a girl, dark, wavy hair, pretty. She looked a bit frazzled and confused.

"That's okay, I need to watch where I'm going," she said. "Oh, um, do you happen to know where check in is at?"  
Troy half turned in the direction he had just come from. "Yeah, it's that way. I'm Troy." He extended an arm in acknowledgment. She took it and shook it.

"Thanks, I'm Gabriella," she replied, hugging her books to her chest, and trying to heave her bag onto her back.

"Gabriella," he repeated. "That's a nice name, very original."

She smiled and blushed a little. She looked at the ground. "Thanks, well I better get going. Don't want to miss check in and sorry again for running into you."

Gabriella waved and continued on in the direction Troy had just come from. He smiled slightly to himself, readjusting his sunglasses. He continued on his own journey towards his dorm. Then there came that strange feeling he got often, like twice a week, maybe thrice. It wasn't necessarily weird, it just felt out of place. Sharpay Evans. Damn it, that name again. Those eyes. That beautiful golden blond hair. Was she thinking about him as much as he thought about her? Was she pondering over her once best friend's present life as much as he pondered over hers? Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Evans.

Without even realizing it, Troy found himself on the fifth floor in front of room 39. He gently opened the door.

A dark skinned, curly haired boy about his own age was adjusting some things on his desk. He quickly turned around upon hearing the door open. He had on baggy cargo pants, an orange t-shirt with some words written in another language, and a leather necklace that hung loosely around his neck.

"Hey man, I'm Chad Danforth," he introduced, extending his arm, much like Troy had done earlier with Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy Bolton," he replied, shaking his hand. "Guess you're my roommate."

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable, we're here all year."

Troy shrugged and set his bag down. "Well, I don't know, I might leave." Chad looked at him in confusion. Troy noticed. "I'm here on military scholarship, full ride because I joined the army."

Chad's mouth formed an 'O' shape. Troy nodded.

"That kinda sucks," he replied. Troy nodded again in agreement.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, hopefully you won't get called, we can still have a good year."

Troy nodded and then there was silence. He dropped his eyes to the ground and suddenly became very interested in his right shoe, for some reason, wishing to be by himself again. Silence. Troy hated silence. He remembered when Sharpay and himself would have those stupid moments of silence, but someone would always break the ice by bursting out in unexpected laughter or snapping their fingers, or clicking their tongue in that annoying fashion. Now it was completely different. Troy was feeling a hint of embarrassing resentment towards Chad for not being like Sharpay. For not actually being Sharpay.

Troy noticed that Chad had went back to unpacking things out of his large yellow duffel bag. Troy looked down at his own pathetic looking army bag. He roughly threw it on his bed and glanced out the window. NYU was pretty big, neat and well kept. Students were down in the court tossing footballs, talking or texting on cell phones, or greeting people from the year before. Even though his back was turned, Troy felt Chad's eyes on him. He turned around.

"Can I help you?" Troy didn't like how that sounded at all. It sounded cold and impersonal.

Chad seemed at a loss for words. "Uh, no, sorry man." He turned around and shoved his bag in the closet. "I'm just gonna head out and check out the campus, okay?"

Troy nodded silently. He heard the door close behind Chad. Alone at last. Troy turned and took in his surroundings, mainly checking out what kind of stuff Chad had. A nice Mac computer stood noble looking on the wood desk. There was a mini fridge sitting in the corner by his desk for easy access. A Bose sound system sat next to the Mac computer with an iPod Touch charging in its dock. There was a TV mounted on the wall with a Wii on the desk.

Troy let out a low whistle. He didn't have anything close to that at all. Lucy Bolton had sent Troy $600 earlier with a note saying: _Hopefully this will get you by for a little bit :) Love, mom_. His dad had sent nothing.

Chad also had some posters hung up. Maxim swimsuit models, Tyra Banks, and Panic at the Disco. Random. Troy stared at Ryan Ross' blue eyeshadow, something that reminded him of Sharpay. Everything was about Sharpay. Why? Why did he obsess over her, waste his time dreaming about her? It was useless really. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would or could ever be with her.

Troy's mind lightened slightly at the thought of the girl he had run into earlier at the registration. Gabriella wasn't it? She wasn't blond; instead dark curly hair on her head, pretty though it was. Her eyes didn't sparkle in that exact way that Sharpay's did, but they were still brown and kind. And, Troy had noticed, she wore dark mascara. Sharpay loved wearing mascara. She had taught him a couple years ago all about makeup...a long hour session. He had hated it at the moment, listening to her rambling on and on all about every type of makeup, brand of makeup, she even had attempted to put some on him. That was before all of the drama of boyfriends, love, and envy. Before the army and the note and the ily engraved ring he had given to her. Now Troy only wished he could go back to those simple days of a great friendship.

He wondered where Gabriella was now. Or what she was doing. Or where her dorm was at. She seemed like a nice girl. Someone to take his mind off of Sharpay...

Was it time to move on? Was he ready to let go? Should he let go? Had she moved on and let go of him? Sharpay, Gabriella, Sharpay, Gabriella. He didn't even know Gabriella. She didn't even know him. He looked back up at Ryan Ross. Would he have known that Ryan Ross was wearing eye liner if Sharpay had never told him?

_Just stop thinking about her!_

Troy stood up and out of one hundred percent frustration, he chucked his bag at the poster.

"Ugh!" He sat back down and buried his face in his did life have to be so cruel and complicated? Why couldn't everything be like a fairy tale, like a happily ever after. Sharpay Evans, where was she in her life at that very moment...?

* * *

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted for her brother. Hurried footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Sharpay spun around upon hearing her brother's heavy panting from the doorway,

"Wh..wh..what is it Shar?" he asked out of breath.

"Where's the mini-fridge?"

Ryan sighed. "Sharpay, you get it yourself, I'm sick of this! See you...around." Ryan had stopped panting and for the first time in a long time, he felt free. Not being bossed around by his ever demanding, high maintenance sister. This was a surprise to Sharpay. By the time her brother's firm words had settled into her brain, he was already gone and out of sight. A couple of seconds later, out of mind too. Someone else was quickly taking it over. Someone who she used to think of as a brother, play with in elementary, talk to whenever she wanted, and share her deepest secrets with. The memories of Troy Bolton flooded through her as she thought of the last words he had said, but in this case, written to her. _Miss you Sharpay Evans._

"Miss you too," she whispered to herself. She ran the many memories through her mind of Troy Bolton, but they were long, lost memories. That was all. Long gone. And so was Troy. It was just hard for her to realize he was gone. The boy she had known virtually her entire life. All she could do was thank God for the memories of him because that was all she had.

_Please don't put your life on hold, I would never ask that of you._ She remembered him writing that even though the only time she had read the note was that slow morning of her's when Troy had come to her door and talked to Ryan. But not _her._ Not Sharpay Evans, the one she now knew, Troy had loved so much, but Sharpay Evans' brother.

_If I tried to tell you face to face, I'm afraid I couldn't handle saying it._

"Troy Bolton," Sharpay said aloud for only the satisfaction of hearing the name of the person she had been trying to block out of her thoughts for the whole summer.

"Troy Bolton. TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

Sharpay was on her feet now, her heart pounding, head light, but mind clearing up slightly. She had the note somewhere. And the ring. Oh God, that ring.

She had been so taken aback when she had laid eyes on the gorgeous, solid gold ring of Troy Bolton. She had started crying when she had saw the three letters engraved in the inside of it. The ring, which surprised her, fit her right ring finger perfectly. As though when he ordered it, he had made it especially for her. Come to think of it, she never actually remembered him actually wearing it himself.

"Knock, knock," a voice came from the door.

"Go away Ryan," she snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"Hmm, I would if I was Ryan, but I don't know who that is," the voice replied. Then Sharpay realized it wasn't Ryan, but a girl's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharpay apologized.

"That's okay, I'm Taylor Mckessie, your roomie for this year," she introduced a little reluctantly.

"Okay, great," Sharpay replied, distracted. "I'm almost done packing, I just gotta get Ryan to get the flat screen in here and hook it up to the satellite. Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Sharpay Evans, Ryan is my twin brother."

Taylor looked at her hesitantly. "Flat screen TV?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Jeez..."

Taylor went to the bedroom. The two were in one of the townhouses by the school. She set her bag down. First impression was impressing, but rocky. Sharpay seemed stressed out, and a little edgy. Or spoiled. Or both. But maybe it was just the stress of college and moving in.

"Hey, do you want to take a break from this and go get something to eat?" Taylor asked Sharpay, emerging from her bedroom. Sharpay sighed a breath of relief.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," she replied, immediately setting down what she was doing. She got up and followed Taylor out of the room, hopefully leaving the thoughts of the boy that had been driving her crazy behind.

The afternoon sun nearly blinded their eyes as soon as Sharpay and Taylor stepped out the double doors of the townhouse. A crowd of students were gathered by the parking lot. A few security officers were calming the crowd (mainly screaming girls) as though a celebrity was arriving.

"What's up with that?" Taylor asked, curiously. She stood on her tip toes to see who it was. A funky white Hummer limo had pulled in and the side door opened dramatically. Out came a guy, Sharpay and Taylor had both seen before. His name, every celeb-crazed girl knew was Jacob Tylers, the son of Andrew and Carolyn Tylers, who owned hundreds of hotel chains around the world.

Taylor stood open mouthed at the boy drawing so much attention to himself. Jacob Tylers. "Damn, I don't believe it, Jacob Tylers."

Sharpay didn't seem nearly as impressed by this Jacob Tylers as Taylor did. She crossed her arms and put her best expression of being unamused on.

"Do any of those desperate girls even know anything about that guy, besides what he looks like?"  
Taylor looked almost appalled, and turned towards Sharpay. "Hello?! Jacob Tylers. Major, MAJOR hotel business, mega bucks, don't you see him on the covers of like _People _and _GQ_?"

"Yeah, but whatever, I mean, he's just a celebrity. So where are we going to lunch?"

However, Taylor was already rushing ahead to join the crowd of screaming girls. Sharpay was beginning to dislike her roommate for acting so "low" and "pathetic" (in Sharpay's words). She had only gotten a short glimpse of him, but she thought his messy hair, black sunglasses, and cocky look on his face were quite unappealing. Even on the front of magazines, where his features were edited to make him look better, Jacob Tylers was definitely nothing worth screaming over.

Sharpay turned on her heel and headed back up to her room. Food, right then, seemed just as unappealing as the boy that were making the girls of UCLA crazy. Most people. The boy that made _her_ crazy was long gone.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**gossip girl fan101: thanks for reviewing, i'm glad you thought the letter was good, and no troy won't die, trust me :)**

**LoveItsOnItsWay: Aww, thank you sooo much. I'm very happy to hear you think I'm a good writer :) I'm glad you liked the letter too, I thought it was pretty good, so that's why i gave it its own chapter :)**

**RENEGADE.10: Glad you like it so far, thanks for reviewing!**

**DWTSfanatic: Yes, it was quite saddening :,( i'm glad you liked the letter, thanks for reviewing**

**Duhhitskatieox: She doesn't know if she likes him, right now Sharpay is just so confused, thanks for the review, and yes, they are meant to be**


	4. Meeting New People

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting a pretty good response to this story. A lot better than my other two. I'm pretty ahead of the game with typing and what not, I have the next two chapters ready and all. If I keep getting a good response (meaning REVIEWS :) then i'll try to update once a day or every other day :) Thank you sooo much for reviewing. Oh, and just to clarify, I don't know if any of you noticed, but i had written two different colleges that Troy is going to, and I decided it is NYU. my mistake, I was kicking myself for not remembering. And I am now going to do individual review replies, so they wont be posted down below anymore, i feel that is too cumbersome to do that. And yes, these next few chapters are going to be rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Troy walked at a normal pace across campus. Last hour had just gotten over and he had a lecture in an hour. The breeze in the air slightly ruffled his hair as he made his way back to his dorm. He wondered if Chad would be there or not. Lately, he hadn't really been around much, and when he had seen him, he usually veered off in the other direction. Troy wondered if it was because he had been so cross with him when they had first met. Everything was so different from high school. In high school, he was popular, he had a lot of friends, he had her. Now, he barely had one friend. Not even his parents. Well, at least his dad. Lucy Bolton kept in touch with Troy as much as she could and tried to send money whenever possible. Money wasn't a problem for the Boltons and probably could have sent him a thousand dollars every few weeks. But they didn't. His mom sent him $300 every week and a half, and Kate, which shocked him greatly, had sent him a few letters, and an extra $100 from her own bank. But still.

College was lonelier than he had imagined it to be. He had imagined it to be with someone else, or at least keeping in touch with someone else. Sharpay. Damn it! He had been trying for days now to shake even the slightest thought off, but his attempts were useless. Everything he talked about, looked at, thought about, somehow reminded him of that blond, petite girl. The beautiful, smart, attractive...

_Get a grip on yourself_, he thought. Sharpay was way over him by now. Probably forgotten who he even was. Not even one thought about him.

_Don't put your life on hold, I would never ask that of you._ That's what the letter had said. But Sharpay probably didn't even remember that, and by now someone had most likely stolen her heart. He wished he could make some changes to that letter now that he thought about it. It was pretty much full of honesty. Except that stupid sentence that basically screamed: "Get a boyfriend! Don't remember how I feel about you, don't remember how I love you more than anything in the world Sharpay Evans! Just go ahead and move on!" And the three tiny cursive letter so beautifully engraved in his golden class ring. Did she have it? Did she wear it? Or did she just toss it aside, did it lay astray in the bottom of her old closet?

_CUT IT OUT!_ His mind screamed. _You can't be caught up with Sharpay Evans all the time, 24/7. _There was the name again. It flowed nicely. Sharpay Evans. It needed to stop.

Troy was too consumed with his thoughts that he didn't even notice running into something, or someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. Then he realized it was the dark haired girl he had bumped into earlier. "I guess we have a knack for running into each other."

She smiled, trying to keep her books up. "Yeah, I suppose we do."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, where only the trees and other students were heard. Troy studied her. Could she possibly replace Sharpay? To replace Sharpay Evans from his mind? Instead of thinking of those two two-syllable words, he could be consumed with thoughts of...what's her name? Or was this a sign? If he couldn't even remember her name, should he even consider it—wait, Gabriella, right, Gabriella.

"Hey, I never caught your last name," he said, trying to start a conversation.

Gabriella looked into his sky blue eyes. Troy was startled by the way she looked at him. Sharpay had done that before, mainly to tease him, but it was more of a beautiful gaze. A gaze he wish he could have been staring at now.

"Stop," he scolded himself out loud.

Gabriella looked at him, confused. "Wait, stop what?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry, thinking out loud, so what was your last name?"

"Montez, you?"

"Bolton, Troy Alexander Bolton."

"Well, Mr. Troy Alexander Bolton, I don't suppose you'd want to catch dinner sometime?"

"Sure, yeah, that'd be great."

"Great, say, see you tonight...6:00? Just down at the campus restaurant."

Troy nodded and watched her leave with a smile and a wave. Then, something strange happened. For once, in a long, long time, Sharpay's name didn't pop into his brain.

* * *

The Hangout at UCLA was pretty packed. It was supposed to be called _The Dundee _**(a/n: I totally made this up, I have no idea what there actually is :)**, a bar and grill, but everyone had basically renamed it The Hangout because that's where everyone hung out. Sharpay Evans sat alone at the bar (not drinking of course) contemplating her life. It was pretty good. She had her brother, her parents, and now a really nice roommate who was now becoming like the sister she never had. But tonight she needed to be by herself, although Ryan was out of town for the weekend, and Taylor was working. She looked at her right ring finger. There was a beautiful gold ring. It looked like a plain ring at a glance, but if you really looked at it, you could see _East High School Class of 2008_ engraved into it. Sharpay had no idea why she wore it anymore, it wasn't going to make Troy magically appear out of no where. Even though she felt as though she wasn't in love with him, she missed him. She missed talking to him, venting when she was mad. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't laugh, make fun or think it was stupid. She wished she could at least have that back. Sharpay was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize the human presence beside her.

"Hey," the presence spoke. Sharpay glanced to her side. She had no idea who this guy was who had just sat down next to her.

"Hi," she answered. He looked familiar, yet somewhat different at the same time. Soft, emerald eyes, a square jawline, hair reminding her of Troy's only a bit lighter. He wore sunglasses inside. Who was he? She had seen him before, but where?

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked as if nobody was allowed to know.

"Depends."

"Good enough. I'm Jake Tylers."

Sharpay almost laughed. "Wow, big secret, everyone knows your here."

"Yeah, but no here-here. Sure everyone knows I'm attending this school, the whole country knows that."

"But you don't look like the Jake Tylers I saw earlier."

"That's because I'm not, no gel, no fancy makeup artists, regular jeans, hoodie, these sunglasses and a Lakers' cap."

Sharpay found herself somewhat impressed by him. Dressed down, Jake Tylers was definitely datable, and definitely adorable.

"Hey, two cokes, hope you don't mind, I'm not much of a drinker," he said.

"But you're underage."

"Exactly."

"Charming."

The bartender returned with two cokes. "Here, it's on me.

"Thanks." Sharpay was so confused. Why was he talking to her? Did he even know who she was? "I'm confused."

"Yeah, shoot."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Sure I do, you don't go crazy whenever I walk by, one of about two, you're in my Essential Physics class, I've seen you in the Lecture Hall, around campus, you're name is Sharpay Evans."

She raised her eyebrows. "Stalker."

He shrugged, grinning. This turned into a full blown conversation. It was easy to talk to him. Easier than she thought it would be. He listened, he joked, and above all, he understood. How ironic, moments before Jake Tylers had walked into Sharpay Evans' life, she had been wishing for someone to understand her, to listen to her. And here he was.

Time literally flew by. It was 9:00 when Jake Tylers had first said "hey" and by the time the bartender had yelled, "It's closing time!" the two were in deep conversation about mostly very minor things, like their favorite stores (Sharpay-Forever 21; Jake-Kitson LA), fun games (both liked Guitar Hero for Wii) and the latest college gossip. Sharpay found this down to earth version of a mere celebrity was easy to talk to and unbelievably good looking. She wondered how easy he would be to talk to when it came down to other things. Topics that mattered. That made a difference. Like her fourth finger on her right hand. Like the past, like topics she was trying so desperately to push away.

"We should go Shar, I can call you Shar right?"

"Yeah," she said quietly blushing.

"Cool, you mind if I walk you to your crib—uh, dorm, room?"

She smiled, "Yeah, sure, thanks."

Jake Tylers was staring into Sharpay's dark brown eyes and she was gazing right back into his green ones.

"You know, you're not as much of a jerk as I thought, I mean, I would think all of your fame would go to your head, but you're pretty cool. Low maintenance..." she trailed off slightly at the end.

"Um, excuse me?" Jake's voice was somewhat defensive and defiant now. Almost unrecognizable after hearing the sweet, flirty tone he had been using all evening.

"You know, when you're acting like everyone should give you envy and attention and you walk like John Travolta in _Grease_. It's...you..." she couldn't help but suppress a grin which became a tiny fit of laughter. "Second floor anyway. My, and I quote 'crib' is on the second floor."

Jacob took Sharpay's hand which felt very soft against her own. "You're gorgeous, you know that right?"

She felt her heart pumping extra hard and felt as though her face was starting on fire, even though it was far from hot where they were. She also suddenly became very self conscience about what her hair looked like, what to say next, and most of all the ring on her right finger. The hand that was in his hand. The hand Jake Tylers was now holding protectively. It was just the oddest sensation ever. Why would she care if he saw it, or even noticed it? Ily, I love you. From Troy Bolton. Was she starting to love Jake Tylers? After one simple evening out with him? Or did he just do this to every girl he cam across...take some random girl out every night and flirt and call them gorgeous and make them like him just because he had the money and the charm and popularity. Was he possibly, cleverly snagging her, making her fall for him so he could brag about getting everyone to like Jacob Tylers, the teenage sensation? She was, in fact the only girl who wasn't all that crazy about him Until now. Sharpay felt like asking him all of this except not in so many words.

"Why did you take me out tonight?" she forced the words out in the most casual voice she could, feeling a twinge of guilt for ruining the most romantic moment in their time together yet.

He was still grasping her hand. "I appreciate the way you treat me like a normal guy at this college. Like Ryan Evert, this geek in my class-"

"Ryan Evert? You mean, Ryan Evans?" Sharpay snapped, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh that's the name, Ryan Evans—wait...ohh, I'm...I didn't..."

"Don't worry, my brother _is _a geek." The statement seemed to lighten the uncomfortable mood greatly. They used the time it took to get up to her dorm chit chatting once again about stupid, pointless subjects. Sharpay found out he loved comedy shows. That was about it. Nothing very deep.

"Okay, then," Jake said as a sort of goodbye. "That was fun." He lifted his hand and brought it over to Sharpay's forehead, but she pushed it away almost immediately, not sure if she was ready for the whole running his fingers through her hair thing, which she knew was coming.

"Bye Jake, I had such a great time too." She felt her face burning all over again. What was wrong with her? It had really only been hours she got to know him, but she still hadn't figured him out yet. He hadn't figured her out either. Not yet, at least.

_Do I love this boy? This boy I barely know? This boy I've barely met?_

_No._

_Yes._

_Maybe._

_Probably._

_Not really._

_Don't know._

By the time Sharpay made her mind up that she did enjoy his company, his company didn't exist. He was gone from view.

"Sharpay, girl, who the hell was that cutie you were with? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Taylor had opened the wooden door between her dorm and the hallway and was looking eagerly at a startled Sharpay.

"H...he, it, well..he-" she stuttered still taken aback by Taylor's sudden outburst.

"ItwasJakeTylersandhetookmeouttothehangoutplaceandhewasalldresseddownsoyouwouldn'trecognizehim." The words tumbled out of Sharpay's mouth extremely quickly and incomprehensible in one breath as she stepped into room 201.

"Huh? Say what?" Taylor asked, confused, not catching any part of what she said.

"Hey—how did you...? Did you? Me and...?"

"I wasn't spying on you if that's what you're implying."

"Oh, don't give me that look of innocence little roomie who-"

"I wasn't."

"And how fitting that you came out right after he left."

"Just tell me WHO, who's your guy?"

"See, you were-"

"So maybe I was..."

"And...?

"And what? It's illegal to look through a peek hole if you hear footsteps."

"Oh, shut up."

Both of them started laughing, which made Sharpay more comfortable again. She set her bag down on the table, trying to get Taylor to drop or lose interest in the subject. No such luck.

"So..."

"So what?"

"What happened? Who is he? Where did you guys meet?"

"Well," Sharpay started, as if she was telling a tale to a group of eager first graders. "He sat next to him at the Hangout place an we talked for a long time-"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Hey, you saw what happened?!"

"Fair question."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, no he didn't kiss me, I said see you later, I think he was about to if I hadn't swatted him away."

There was a long pause. Sharpay wondered why Taylor wasn't saying anything until she looked in her direction. Without her having to say so, she knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Okay, okay, it was Jake Tylers."

* * *

**You know what to do: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Two Sides of Life

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, even though it really hasn't been that long I guess. :) I feel that this chapter isn't my best and it really rushes so we can get farther into the story. So if you don't like it rushed, I already know so don't leave it in a review. Tx. I am reallty sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise I'll try to get chapter 6 up ASAP. There should be only about three more chapters or so until troypay meets up. Keep on reviewing, I'm lovin them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Troy waited patiently by the entrance of the restaurant on campus. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time. 6:34 pm. Over a half an hour late for the dinner date she had asked him to go on. Was he being stood up? Or was it the hip thing to be late nowadays? Was she with someone else? Gabriella didn't look anything like a snobby girl who would stand anyone up, especially himself. In high school, girls would be there a half an hour early. But, then again, everything was different now. However, he could wait. At least another ten, fifteen minutes.

By 7:00, when Gabriella still wasn't there, Troy came to the conclusion she wasn't coming at all. Disappointed once again, he left, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Why? Shyness? Snobbishness? Something else? Someone else?

Suddenly, his cell phone went off. Troy didn't rush to see who it was. When he did check the caller ID, it was from an unknown caller."

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

He paused. "Who is this?"

"Uh, Gabriella."

Troy sighed. A small hope inside of him always hoped Sharpay would someday miraculously would call. Fat chance that that would ever happen. "Oh, hey, so are you on your way?"

"Sorry, I wasn't there, something came up."

"Oh, okay, that's fine, I just guess it would have been nice to know."

"Maybe we can—not right now, shh, stop."

"Who are you with?"

"Oh, uh, that's just my, roommate, so how about tomorrow night, come by my dorm, building B, floor 2, dorm 27?"

"Okay, see—hey, how'd you get my cell phone number?"

"Chad told me, your roommate, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright, bye Troy."

Troy hung up, feeling slightly better now. The crowds were getting scarce and the night was approaching quickly. When he got to his dorm, Troy planned on finishing an essay real quick for Biochemistry and then hit the sack right away. He figured Chad might not be there, but was shocked when he saw the outline of his hair illuminated by the light in their room.

"Hey Troy, what up man?" he asked when Troy walked in. Chad was playing _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed_ on the Wii. "I thought you were going on a hot date."

"Hey Chad, it didn't go so well," he answered, plopping down on his bed.

"Sorry to hear that man," he said with sympathy. "Want to play?"

Troy sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm just going to hit the sack, see you in the morning Chad."

"Yeah, okay." Chad watched his friend turn over away from him. He was always so worried about him. _Poor guy, I hope he's okay_, Chad thought.

* * *

The Sharpay/Jake simple, four-get-to-know-you relationship turned into way more, and fast. The morning after their wonderful evening, there was the simple question from Jake of, "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" and a quite simple and fast answer from Taylor of, "Of course, she'd love to." And after that, the rest was history. The relationship went no where but uphill for two steady, wonderful years. The only thing different was the item missing from Sharpay Evans' right ring finger. Now, somewhere with her clothes, or closet, or perhaps under the couch?

Sharpay had taken off the gold ring a week into her and Jake's relationship. Taylor immediately noticed and had questioned it, but didn't get much of an answer. Sharpay never told anyone about Troy. Ryan was the only person that knew about the letter and the ring. And he didn't even know what the letter said. Why lie? Was it that hard? Or embarrassing? She had thought that but cursed herself not to. It was difficult to talk about T-R-O-Y, she had to admit, but after being with another guy, whom she fell in love with a few months into their relationship made the letters T-R-O-Y leave her brain. Or buried, either one, it didn't bother her. Or maybe it did, she just didn't know it. Sometimes, it had calmed her to think about Troy, but pained her at the same time. Why had she been feeling those types of things? It didn't seem right. She didn't love him, the way he loved her. But this was all before Jacob Tylers.

Jacob Tylers. He was like a prince in a modern day fairy tale. He was good looking and pleasant and fun and good at kissing, which since the first night they shared together, they had done several times. He was everything. He loved her, that Sharpay Evans. And she loved him back. Her golden ily ring wasn't wrapped around her fourth finger on her right hand now. Not anymore. It was long gone, as if it represented her relationship with Troy, which had never existed. Thrown recklessly in the bottom of her hot pink school bag, covered with dust, and notebooks and textbooks and pencils and notes on her journalism skills (she figured she wanted to major in journalism).

Two years now in college. Two years that had passed since first meeting her best friend, Taylor Mckessie. Since first seeing that cute, dark complected hotshot boy with a big ego. And another side of him. Yeah, that's who Sharpay Evans was in love with. For two years, Jacob Tylers. Two years since tossing Troy's class ring out of her mind, eyes, and off of her hand. Ily. So Troy loved her, Sharpay Evans, although that didn't mean she had to love him back.

_Please don't put your life on hold._ Right. Exactly. Of course. Her life was definitely NOT on hold. In fact, her boyfriend, she could tell, was deeply in love with her. Maybe even more than Troy Bolton. He sure did show it, free to tell her anything, to put all the cards on the table. Troy was the one who couldn't tell her he was going to the army or be honest about his true feelings towards her. He had only let her learn about all this in a heart written letter.

"Pathetic" she had once said about it, resenting herself slightly for describing it as pathetic. Wasn't it though? Couldn't he have done that differently? Troy merely told her he loved her and no sooner than he had, he fled off and risked his life in a war. Her and Troy used to be bonded like brother and sister, heart to heart. The tightest bond there was in two good friends. Now it seemed as if the only thing that forced her mind to return the subject was only when it was exactly that. Forced. Or sometimes, annoyingly desirable.

"And now, let's update everyone with things in Iraq." Sharpay would hear this statement often on the news and her attention would immediately alert to the flat screen, her ears would reluctantly open in fear of hearing about a bomb explosion or death or injuries. She didn't know why she worried so much, she didn't even know if he was even over in the Middle East. It was normal for her to worry though, even if Troy was over there or not. But what was really the point of it? She was probably never going to see him ever again and besides, she was in love with another guy, and there was no way possible, if by chance Sharpay Evans did see Troy Bolton, he could make her fall in love with him.

* * *

Troy's college days were nothing compared to Sharpay's. For the two years, he had went to his classes. That was basically it. At one point he thought he was near complete when he dated Gabriella Montez for two months. It was the happiest moments of his life, he was able to live a actual, normal, carefree relationship. The kind that Troy dreamed about having with Sharpay, but never seemed to exist for him. Anyway, their relationship had been going great, they had even hooked up a few times. But that was before he found out that she was cheating on him for a month of their two month relationship. This put Troy back into his saddened state of depression. Slowly, Troy soon found his grades making a move for the worse and he barely got his assignments in.

Even Chad had stopped talking to him. He said hey and what not, but avoided drawn out, long conversations with him. Troy didn't mind it much, but found himself lonely everyday. Sometimes Chad didn't even come back for the night and probably ended up staying with another buddy.

Then, there was this one day. A day where Troy thought things would start to look up. A sign of hope and complete blissfulness. One day at the beginning of his second year, he had been cleaning out his truck when he had found a little folded piece of paper. When he saw that it was Ryan's old phone number, his spirits were temporarily raised. It seemed worth a try and it proved to be somewhat successful. But of course, with all of his luck, he never received a call back from Ryan.

Another month passed. Throughout the entire first year, the small amounts of cash from his mom soon became little to nothing and surprisingly the only one who kept in touch was Kate. About twice a month, his only "true friend," the only person he could truly trust, count on, and vent his negative school feelings to, was now the only one he could really talk to. His mom had said a few things in a few letters. Nothing from his dad, though, it was expected.

So college wasn't going great at all for Troy Bolton. It sucked. Back in high school, Troy always imagined himself in expensive clothing, and a dorm covered with basketball posters and nice furniture. Like one of those bad ass "cool" guys with a hot, non-cheating girlfriend and always surrounded by awesome friends. Like in high school. But back then, he had a best friend. Back then, there was Sharpay Evans. And a place to go home to after school. Back then he was Troy Alexander Bolton. Now, he was nobody. And now, he hated it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Two ILY's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

The air was warm and the sky was dark. Stars lit up the sky and cast a shadow on the ground. Sharpay and Jake walked, hand in hand, through the campus laughing and talking. It had been a fun night, although she wasn't expecting it. In fact, Sharpay had been reading that very letter that Troy Bolton wrote for her years ago, when Jake had showed up like Prince Charming at her door. It was a good thing she had only started to read it because if she finished, she would have been crying. Puffy red eyes and a darkened spirit. But then her boyfriend dropped by and she had hastily shoved the letter under the couch cushion, along with her ring. It could stay there forever, for all she cared, about at the moment. She didn't care that she didn't get to finish rereading it or that Troy loved her in it, or even that it was jetting out of the couch, where anyone was bound to see it. But who cared? She was off having a fun time with Jake Tylers...

"Hey Jake, thank you so much, I really needed this tonight, and I had a great time," she thanked.

Jake raised his dark eyebrows, his eyes widened, his mouth in a half smile. It was an odd expression that Sharpay had never seen on anyone before that made her almost want to laugh, but she could tell a certain seriousness in the atmosphere, so didn't. "Sharpay...I really love you." He paused as Sharpay nodded back at him as if responding, "I love you too Jakey!" He was reaching into his pockets now, at least the pocket on his right side... "I feel like the luckiest guy around. Fame, fortune, but most amazingly...I have you."

Sharpay forced a grin, even though she felt more so on the verge of screaming and kissing him and saying something back, although she couldn't. Not yet. He wasn't done.

"This..." He pulled out his fist from the jean pocket it had been in. "...is for you."

Sharpay stared at the object in his hand. There lay a beautiful diamond necklace with a heart at the end. Sharpay was at a loss for words to know what to say.

"I hoped you would like it, and I didn't know if it would fit you," Jake said, sarcasm in his voice. The chain was surely large enough to fit anyone's neck.

"Jake, I...I...I don't know what to say, it's gorgeous."

"Here." He took the necklace and draped it over her chest. "Remember the first thing I called you besides Sharpay?"

She hesitated. "No, I don't remember, what?"

Jake turned Sharpay towards him. "That you're gorgeous." And after that he leaned down and kissed her. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so right to be in his arms. She felt safe, secure, and most of all happy. They stayed in front of Sharpay's door for a few more minutes.

"I'd better get going," he muttered. "I've got a stupid test tomorrow."

She nodded and said good bye as he left, slowly disappearing out of her sight. Sharpay stood there dazed and smiled to herself. The necklace that hung loosely around her neck felt warm against her chest. She picked it up and scrutinized it. A beautiful silver base in the shape of a heart with probably hundreds of tiny diamonds covering the front. She turned it over in her hands and ran her fore finger over the small back of it, which seemed oddly rough and uneven. She looked closer and made out tiny letters. No, it couldn't say...

Ily? Ily: You are GORGEOUS. And beneath that...ily. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped working. Ily. Just like Troy's ring, but not in cursive.

_Don't be stupid, _she told herself. _Saying I love you is really common, stop thinking about a ring from the past and concentrate on loving Jacob Tylers back._

"It's just a damn coincidence, no, not even that...a...oh, nothing," she muttered several times before turning towards her awaiting door. She planned on taking a nice long night's sleep in her fluffy bed. She couldn't shake Jake's words on the necklace. _You are GOREGEOUS—ily_. The diamond heart necklace. Sharpay Evans—ily, the golden ring...

When Sharpay finally opened her door, she found the place deserted, but all of the lights still fully on. The lights nearly blinded her as she stepped inside to the room and suddenly, Taylor had come out of no where and was quickly advancing on Sharpay. Taylor looked at her with a hint of malice and accusation in her eyes, but Sharpay was more concerned with the thing her best friend was holding in her hand—a folded up piece of paper with cramped but careful writing on it. She instantly knew what it was and silently cursed herself for laying it out.

"Taylor Mckessie, how dare you."

"Hey, don't blame me, it was right out in plain sight."

"Yeah? Well that's-" Sharpay grabbed at the letter aggressively. "-personal-" Taylor held it up in the air so she couldn't get it. "-and it's none of your bus-"

"Sharpay-"

"-ness!" Sharpay continued, jumping up and finally grabbing the sheet.

"It was jetting out of the couch, how could I NOT notice it?" Taylor fought back.

"Taylor how could you?"

"And the worst part is-"

"Even think-"

"I READ IT!"

Silence.

Taylor was breathing quite heavily now. Sharpay was staring back at her, just as wordless and tranced as she had been when her boyfriend had given her that beautiful heart necklace. After what seemed like whole minutes of neither one speaking, Sharpay's mouth still open in shock, and Taylor's hands on her hips, Sharpay snapped back into reality at the realization of Taylor Mckessie and her stupid eavesdropping, nosy, in your personal life, letter reading self.

"H...h...how, how, I...I...I, oh my God."

Sharpay sank on the couch in utter disbelief. She buried her head deep within her hands. Taylor sat down next to her and patted her on the back. She waited a while before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked softly.

Sharpay just shook her head. "I don't know..." Now she was on the verge of crying. "It's so complicated. The letter, everything. I mean, Troy loves me, I know he still does and Jake loves me and I mean look at this necklace!"

Taylor's eyes grew wide. "Damn girl."

Sharpay sniffed. "I know."

"Okay, okay, shh, it's okay. There are just some questions that clearly need to clarified." Sharpay nodded, cuing Taylor to continue on. "Do you love this Troy guy?"

She shook her head. "Not the way he does, I think. I love Jake and the back of _his_ necklace says ily: you're gorgeous, and Troy's class ring says ily and this is just confusing me so much," Sharpay said as she started to cry again.

"Okay, okay, okay, you know what I think?" Sharpay shook her head no. "I think you need to get rid of this letter and his ring."

Immediately, the water works stopped. Eyes wide with fear, a look of surprise spread across her face. "No, I...no, no, I c-c-can't do th-th-that."

"Aha! So you do love him!"

"No, well as a brother..."

"Mm hmm, you've become attached to Troysie!"

"Hey! Only I can call him that!"

Taylor smirked. "Get rid of it Evans, or you'll still feel guilty about Jake Tylers, even though you claim to have no feelings for a certain Mr. Troy Bolton."

Sharpay glared at her friend. "I won't," she said, snatching the letter away from her hand. "And you can't make me."

Taylor shrugged and turned on the flat screen. Sharpay sighed and went into her room and the beat up letter carefully into a box. Taylor was right though. Having Troy's class ring and letter did make feel guilty about being with Jake., the one she loved. Or did she? It was I,possible to think that she loved Troy in any other way than she did. Or was it?

"Ugh! Troy Alexander! You're driving me insane." Sharpay was getting real tired of constantly second guessing herself. "I don't love you Troy Bolton. I love Jake Tylers and that is final.

* * *

**A/N: Alright everybody, here's chapter 6 for you all. Sorry for the shortness, I promise they will get longer. And I have just found out that it is going to be exactly two chapters until the chapter you have all been waiting for!!! So keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating! Thanks!**

**One of my reviewers told me about a petition thingy that you should allllllllll go and sign. It's about making a remake of the movie 'Love Story' and to cast Zac and Ashley as the lead roles. I don't know if it is true that they will, but you should ALLLLLL go and sign it (unless you already have) The link to the petition is on my PROFILE page.**


	7. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Thousands of miles away, across the country, Troy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nobody was there except for him. The lights were all off and he was kinda hoping the army would call him to go out. Troy's grades had been slightly improving from the failing ones he had been on the verge of. But his thoughts weren't on his grades or if Chad was in the dorm. Above all thoughts, was of the one that would never go away. Sharpay Evans. Her face formed mentally in his head. Her beautiful golden hair, rich chocolate eyes, flawless face, nicely toned and perfectly tanned body. If only he could talk to her, or just catch a one second glance. Or a two worded letter. Or just a simple word, in her simple left handed writing.

Suddenly the door flew open and the lights turned on. Troy looked towards the door. Chad was there, looking all flustered and confused. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on Troy.

"Hey," Troy said, slightly hesitant.

"Hey, I was told you have to go to the guidance offices, like right away," Chad said with worry in his voice.

Troy sat up. "What?"

Chad shrugged and collapsed on his bed. "I was in the offices trying to fix my schedule and they asked if I could inform you that they needed you in the office."

Troy knew why instantly. He gathered some of his personal affections and stuffed them roughl into his canvas army bag.

"What about the rest of your stuff?" Chad asked.

"Um, sell it, keep the cash," Troy instructed as he put his jacket on and collected his aviators from the desk. Chad looked at what was left with the same worry that was there earlier. Troy took one last glance and headed towards the door.

"Hey man," Chad spoke up before he left. Troy turned. "Take care of yourself, I hope to see you in one piece when you get back."

Troy smiled. "Thanks man." With a final wave, he closed the door on the only good thing about his college experience.

The way to the guidance office was rough. Troy knew what was coming, and even though he wished for it, he didn't know if he was ready to handle it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go into a new nightmare, in a new country, in a new culture. It was scary. He wasn't going to know anyone and would be alone for good. Not even Chad.

The night sky was lit up with several stars and a full moon. Was this beautiful night supposed to be a sign? A sign of what exactly? Hope? Encouragement? A full moon with fully lit stars had to means something good.

There were minimal lights on in the guidance office as Troy made his way to the main office where he laid eyes upon two guys and girl who seemed to be in the same predicament as he.

"Troy, you're here, I take it Chad got the message to you?" Ted Micheals, a top school official said.

"I wouldn't be here if he didn't," he replied sarcastically, sitting down and hearing snickers from one of the others. Troy was surprised how he knew his name.

"Right, of course..." He trailed off, not knowing what else he could say to them. No one spoke a word, or uttered a sound. Troy fidgeted with the tie on his bag. The other three college kids kinda looked at him uneasily. They all looked like they had come from one of the upper class dorms, with at least three bags to each. Feeling extremely uncomfortable with the awkward silence and the six eyes wandering around aimlessly, Troy pulled out one of the most recent letters from Kate. He opened it and just stared at the letters, not actually reading it word for word. All Troy saw was, "Dear Troy."

_Maybe I should read it, _he thought, _or, I don't know..._

_Dear Troy,_

_Hey what's up? Sorry about the college situation, I bet it has got to suck. At least you don't have a crappy roommate, he seems to understand you. I'm surprised they haven't shipped you off yet. At least your getting a college education in right? Oh, I ran into Ryan the other day. You know Evans, when I was out at the mall with Em. He said he was sorry he never got to call you back. It turned out his old cell phone had fallen into a water fountain on campus and he didn't have your number saved on his SIM card. He told me Sharpay is doing real well, in case you were wondering. You never mention her. Dad's doing fine, I asked if he wanted to slip anything in here, but he decline, surprise, surprise. Well, I guess I'll write you later._

_Keep strong big bro._

_Love,_

_Kate_

_P.S. I'm going to tell you this in the easiest/simplest way I can think of... Mom and dad are getting a divorce._

The moment Troy had read that the first time, his heart had sank. Mom and dad? A divorce? It was terrible. That was probably a reason why they never kept in touch with him. Did they even know he was still at school? Or was? But that wasn't the real reason why he reread that letter over and over.

It was obvious, yes.

_Sharpay's doing real well, in case you were wondering. You never mention her._

Those were the exact words Kate had used in the letter. Those were the words that replayed over and over again in his head. Of course he was wondering, he wanted to know more, know what else was up with her.

_Sharpay's doing real well. _

What was that supposed to mean? Most likely that her college years were much better than his own. But what made them so much better than his? Good grades? Nice friends? The dreaded "BF"? Or maybe the goals in her life. The dream of being a top editor for the New York Times or writing a novel. But what were his dreams and goals, his hopes for the future? To play pro ball, he didn't even play college ball. To be with Sharpay Evans, the one person, one matter he obsessed with over and over. That was about it. Pathetic.

"`kay," an echoing voice came from behind. The four turned and Ted Micheals looked up.

"Ahh, General Themes, you're here to take our lovely recruits?"

"Yes," he answered shortly, gruffly and while squeezing Micheals' hand firmly instead of a normal shake. Without an order to do so, the four got up, Troy just following the rest. He took a deep breath and stuffed the letter further down in his pocket, thinking about a lot of things. His parents divorce. Kate. And most of all, Sharpay Evans.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes, this is super short again, sorry. I truly do feel bad about these short chapters, but I promise you the next chapter is going to be long because it is THE chapter. Yes, you know what I mean. Please keep reviwing, I love them soooooo much! And if you didn't vote on that petition thingy, do so. I forgot to post that link, sorry. thanks, keep REVIEWING!**


	8. Tommy's Bakery and Coffee Shoppe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

EIGHT YEARS LATER...

A soft breeze of New York City in October blew quietly across Seventh Avenue. The streets were busy as usual and most of the bakeries, coffee shoppes, and thrift stores were decorated for fall and Halloween. It was a beautiful sight for the residents and passerby in the Big Apple. Troy Bolton walked along with everyone else on the usually crowded sidewalks. But today was one of those "one in a million" exceptions, where there was barely anyone out. Troy checked his watch. 16:21. Or in normal time, 4:21 pm. He still had the old, dirty, nearly broken watch he received during those horrendous, torturous, nightmare inducing years. Eight. Eight years in the Middle East.

It was like a whole new world, somewhere centuries, light years away. It was extremely different from the old lifestyles he had been comfortable with his entire life. Northing compared to what he had witnessed, what he had heard. For eight years, Troy Bolton lived in fear, agony, and both physical and emotional pain. He constantly wondered who was thinking, listening, or praying for him.

The last letter he had wrote was to his sister saying "I'm off to the war." That was basically it. While on his tours of duty, he had heard from her a few times, mostly around the holidays. She was his support group, party of one; his rock. Nothing had changed with his family status. No contact from the divorced parents and many thoughts of Sharpay Evans racing through his cluttered mind. But those thoughts seemed to become fewer and fewer everyday. It had been more about staying alive than Sharpay, more about reading the horoscopes in the New York Times than the letters from his sister from long ago telling him that his parents were now divorcees and Sharpay Evans was making out better than okay. More about simple things like the cardboard "40 PERCENT OFF EVERYTHING!" and "Wake me up—September has ended; try our specialty coffee!" signs hanging in the windows of Tommy's Bakery and Coffee Shoppe. Less about the huge neon moving board on the side of a building which read:

"JAKE TYLERS..."

This ran across the billboard screen which turned into:

"GETTING MARRIED? WHO?"

Troy honestly didn't give a damn who this Jake Tylers was marrying as he continued his usual route to the, in reality, insignificant little corner shoppe owned by his friend. Tommy's Bakery and Coffee Shoppe wasn't well known like Starbucks, but it had its regular customers and was known for the freshly made doughnuts and mocha lattes. Today was a strange day however, to be going to the shoppe at 4:30. But what else did he have to do?

The little bell in the corner rang once Troy opened the door. Tommy wasn't there in the front at the time, seeing as there wasn't a single customer in the building. Tommy's Bakery and Coffee Shoppe was run by Thomas R. James III and only Thomas R. James III. Most of the times, however, his 16 year old nephew would come in and run the registers while he was away or just to pick up some extra cash. Sometimes, even Troy , would come in and run the register. God only knew he needed the money.

Thomas James, more commonly known as Tommy, was well into his 50's, hair starting to gray ever so slightly. He made every cake, bread, donut, cookie, brownie, you name it, by scratch. Everyday. He did something to his lattes, coffees, and cappuccinos to make them even better than Starbucks, at much more reasonable prices. It was a fairly large area, the busiest time being in the morning. Here, at the quaint little coffee shoppe, was where Troy Bolton felt most at home.

"Hey Troy."

"Oh hey Joe," Troy greeted the tall blond haired boy who took the title as Tommy's 16 year old nephew. Joseph Mercelli was a lean, well built teenager who was the biggest jock/nerd Troy had ever known. He was popular, played soccer, football, basketball, lacrosse, and ran track. That made him a jock. A major jock. So what made him the so called "nerd"? The excellent grades, the two hours of studying he managed to fit in between running from practices and games, the class president, the AP calc class as a junior? But what was so nerdy about that? It just made him more popular. And rich. His father was a booming stock broker who knew how, what, and when to sell. And just who to sell it to. He somewhat reminded Troy of himself when he was in high school. Maybe.

"What are you doing here this late?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea, probably because I have no life," he said glumly. Joe nodded.

"So can I get you anything Mr. Bolton?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going to contemplate my pathetic life," he replied, feeling sorry for himself.

"Well you have fun with that," he answered, disappearing into the back again. Troy sighed. He was right. His life was pathetic. Since that pathetic fight with her.

* * *

"I still don't believe it," Sharpay gushed over the phone with Taylor.

"Oh girl please, Jake proposed to you months ago."

"I know," she replied, staring at the rock on her left finger. Sharpay squealed again.

"Well, I'm happy for you now, just as I was months ago, but listen, I gotta jet, so I'll talk to you later, k hon?"

"Fine bye Tay." She hung up with a quick press on her Blackberry Storm. She was alone in the penthouse of the Tylers Hotel. Jake was gone for three weeks, basically until the wedding in November, with one week to spare. He was in California with his buddies from school, leaving Sharpay to continue with her job at the New York Times and to do whatever she wanted to do. Work consumed most of her life, but it didn't bother her at all. She loved what she did. Senior editor for the New York Times and soon to be author. The only problem with the author title, no story ideas, concept or message. It lacked it all. Plot, conflict, characters. Sharpay wanted something meaningful and heartfelt, but nothing came to mind. Someday she knew the perfect idea would suddenly strike her on the head.

Sharpay walked into her room and collapsed on the king size bed. She glanced at the bedside table to check the time, but her eye caught something else. A ring. A certain gold ring. A certain gold, not-her-engagement-ring. Sharpay sat up and reached for this certain gold not-her-engagement-ring. She turned it over in her hand so the light beautifully hit three golden engraved letters. Ily. Why in the hell was this out? Especially under the situation and the time. Sharpay didn't recall getting it out, but then again, a certain name had been coming up in her brain lately. A four letter, simple, yet complex name. Troy. Why? Now all of a sudden? But was it all of a sudden? Mostly everyday for the past eight years, Sharpay kept her ears open for anything happening in the Middle East. Without remembering it and much forced denial, she did keep Troy in her prayers.

But why? Because she would be devastated if he died? Because a little part of her wanted to see him again? Because that little part wanted to stare into his clear blue eyes, to spend time together, to be like it was nearly ten years ago. Or was it nine? Sharpay couldn't even remember.

She set the ring down again on the table, but this time started to search the drawer. A few minutes later, she found the neatly folded paper she was looking for. It was slightly torn in some places and wear lines were appearing where it had been folded all of those years.

"Dear Sharpay Evans" at the top was faded, but still readable.

_Why do I have this out? _She asked herself. But her conscience wouldn't reply, forcing her to read on.

_I'm going to tell you this in the best way I can. If I tried to tell you face to face, I'm __afraid I couldn't handle saying it. It would be too hard to look into your beautiful __eyes and tell you just this, I'm leaving for the army._

Bombshell Number One. Sharpay clearly remembered she first read that statement, her heart had felt like it was made of stone. Her brain had stopped working and it was as though her entire body just shut down. How and why was this memory so significant? Didn't she have more important things to be thinking about? Sharpay tried to put the simple, worn down piece away, but something inside of her told her not to.

_Chances are, I'll be called to the front. The most important thing is not that, though. __The most important thing is to let you know how I feel. Even though I don't want to __join the army, my dad feels I need to._

Of course. Sharpay clearly remembered and knew Jack Bolton. Although, forcing his son to join the army didn't come with the description. Since they had had the fight, Troy never got the chance to explain what his grandfather had demanded.

_Okay, I'm stopping now, _she told herself.

_Ha, no you are NOT! _Her conscience hissed.

_But this is not merely a fight between my dad and I, it is for you, to you, and about you. __Sharpay, I want to tell you how I've been feeling about you for what has seemed like __too long. We were best friends, although I felt there was something more. More than __just a first name basis, joke around relationship. Something more like love._

Bombshell Number Two. There it was. The four letter word. The first time Sharpay Evans found out Troy loved her, more than a sister. It was overwhelming, that moment She remembered wondering if she had loved him too. It was something she hadn't expected at all. The last thing. Love.

_You are more than halfway done, you are going to finish this letter, _her conscience said.

_I didn't realize how much I was attached to you until you fell for Zeke. I found myself __envious as ever, falling for you more than ever. Did you realize my lack of talk to __you at lunch, or my wry smiles when you told a joke? Did you even notice my pathetic __attempts to get you and him to hate each other? I wasn't every mad at you, I was __nervous. And jealous, and disappointed._

Zeke Baylor. He was cute and funny and charming. Sharpay thought back and did remember the "pathetic attempts" and "lack of talk." It pained her deeply that she hadn't realized it before, maybe it would have been different. How different? This time Sharpay didn't need to aid of her conscience to continue reading.

_I don't know if I will be able to see you again. If I do, I don't know when, or where, or __how. Please don't put your life on hold, I would never ask that of you. Just remember __this, remember every word. And remember the letters engraved in my ring. Ily. I love __you._

_Miss you Sharpay Evans~ _

_Troy Bolton_

And she had. Sharpay Evans had remembered it all. That was the sole reason for having the letter, the ring still. To remember. And for some reason, that she had no idea why and she couldn't figure out, she never wanted to forget it.

* * *

Troy slowly opened his eyes. The sun just peaked into his room. What was the time anyway? He yawned and sat up, glancing at the clock with stray eyes. Six o'clock in the morning? He didn't remember going to bed, let alone getting home. Everything seemed like such a blur lately.

Troy slowly rose from his sitting position on his creaky makeshift of a bed. He pulled a shirt on over his shaggy head of hair. The tiny mirror in his room was cracked down the middle, but still managed to stay in one piece. His clothes were stacked in cardboard boxes and his bed constantly creaked whenever he moved around in it. In fact, the entire one bedroom apartment was far, way far from nice, even semi nice. The tile in the shower of peeling and cracking, the stove burners were breaking, the TV only received seven channels, and the sofa had a number of wear spots and holes. In a nutshell, Troy Bolton wasn't living very high in society. Not high at all.

It was earlier than usual that Troy went to Tommy's for his morning drink. Knowing Troy's current state of poverty, Tommy gave Troy a free caramel latte every Tuesday's. And today happened to be a Tuesday.

The streets had surpassed crowded by a long shot. Troy had no idea the streets of New York were that busy that early in the morning. It wasn't even seven o'clock again. He couldn't walk his normal stroll, but was forced into a robotic, fast pace walk. It took him nearly ten times longer to get to Seventh Avenue and much, much longer to get to Tommy's.

The little bell in the corner rang, signaling Troy's entrance. Normally when he walked in, someone, usually Joe would notice him walk in, greet him with a friendly gesture and then give him his awaiting caramel latte. It did sound a little high maintenance, but Troy didn't view it as that kind of way. Troy had never in his life, or so many years of living in New York, Tommy's place so busy. He pushed his way through to get behind the counter, where Tommy and Joe were frantically taking people's orders.

"Troy!" Tommy called out to him. "Come over 'ere an' take some of these damn orders."

Troy, not wanting to put Tommy in a negative mood, swiftly went around to a cash register and started with the next customer. It took them nearly a half an hour to clear out the shoppe and dwindle it down to one last customer.

"Here's thirty for the trouble," Tommy said, handing Troy a twenty and a ten. "Joe, I'll pay you later."

"Alright see ya later, see ya Troy." Joe waved a farewell to the two men as the little bell rang again, signaling Joe's departure.

"Hey Troy, do you think you could run the register for another hour or so, our eight o'clocks will be here, there are only about four, five or six, depending on the day."

"Uh, sure that's no big deal," Troy agreed.

"Good, good. I have a few errands to run real quick. Shouldn't take me long at all."

Troy nodded as Tommy left the shoppe with the ring of the little bell. It was 7:30 and the store was deserted. Wiped out. Just enough time to go in the back until the so called eight o'clocks arrived. There was a small room with a black leather couch and a decent sized television calling his name in such a seducing matter, he couldn't bare to refuse it. Troy settled himself back there on the couch and flipped on the television.

"Jake Tylers, son of Andrew and Carolyn Tylers, the famous hotel owners, and right now slated as the next Brad Pitt is to be married, but who's his blushing bride?" Lara Spencer of _The Insider_ asked. "That and much more up next." Commercial.

Troy rolled his eyes and flipped the channel to Cash Cab. So much lately about this Jake Tylers and his upcoming wedding. Who really cared? He knew he didn't. As long as it wasn't...no, not in a million years. She would never marry that shallow.

Just as he found himself quite comfortable in the comfy black couch, the tiny little bell was heard. That small bell could carry its sound far. A voice rang out after it. "Tommy? Joe? Anyone?"

Troy sighed and tilted his head back ever so slightly. Getting up and handling a customer was one of the last things he wanted to do. Besides, if this person was an eight o'clocker, why were they there so early? It was only 7:40.

But overall, he was getting paid, and not getting paid to just sit on an oh-so-comfy couch. He forced himself to lift his body up and walk. He casually, not in any sort of hurry, strolled to the front, slightly fixing his shirt, which seemed to have been slightly wrinkled. Not high maintenance at all.

"So, what can I get-" Troy Bolton would never be able to finish that sentence. He might have been able to spit out the last few words if he hadn't been staring into the eyes of the one person that had been haunting him for the past eight years.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so its technically THE chapter, I just left a little cliffhanger for y'all, just don't hate me. However, i didn't really feel the love with the reviews last chapter. I think there were only like...four or five. I don't know, but I wasn't too pleased. C'mon guys, (btw THANKS to those who did review, it is MUCH appreciated and I'm sorry I didn't do individual replies this time) I need reviews so I know people are still interested. I don't want to waste my time if they aren't. Anyway, they are great and I do love them. I'm going to be working on this and 10 Years, but NOT Starting Over. I'm putting it on hold, but I will be updating it again later (soon hopefully). Thanks for the great reviews (more would be awesome!) SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (and this is bad advertising but, if you haven't read Starting Over or 10 Years, I suggest you do and leave a review for them too! Thanks time ten!)**


	9. Meeting and Falling

**Disclaimer: see the previous chapters**

There it was. That dead, creepy silence most human beings try to avoid in their lives. Add awkward to the list too. Extremely awkward.

For a moment, nothing seemed real. The world was spinning and Sharpay Evans couldn't tell up from down. For a second, she didn't even remember where she was and why she was there. All because of that damn awkward, creepy silence.

Troy didn't move. He took in a large amount of air and gulped really loudly. Maybe too loudly. What else could he do? The girl, well, woman, he had been day dreaming, fantasizing over was standing in front of him with nothing but a counter separating him from her. He blinked once, twice even just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Nope. She was still there.

Memories flooded both of their brains, especially Sharpay's. They were so vivid, so clear, as if they had just happened yesterday and not eight years ago. Troy had relived these a number of times already, replaying in his mind, whereas Sharpay kept trying to bury them.

Troy remained in his state of complete shock. Sharpay wondered if he was even alive, even real. That is, until she noticed his chest rise, and fall at a rather quick pace. She hoped he wasn't expecting anything from her, it would be too painful. Casually, Sharpay slipped her left hand on the counter, revealing her stunning engagement ring.

The picked up pieces Troy had been so desperately working on suddenly all crashed to the floor once again. His brain turned off his heart turned to ice as his mind registered, "She's going to be married."

Realizing that nothing was coming out of Troy, Sharpay decided the creepy silence was going to stop.

"Uh, hey," was all she could come up with. Nice.

Troy shook his head, relieving himself of his state of confusion and shock. "Yeah, hey Sharpay, I mean, uh, yeah, hey." Saying her name felt weird, but comforting. And amazing at the same time. It seemed like forever and eternity since he had said that two syllable name. He scratched the back of his neck in an uneasy fashion. "You look..." A word, an adjective, anything. "...amazing."

He saw her blush. That was the first thing he noticed and his iced heart melted ever so slightly. But it was the truth. She did look absolutely amazing. And absolutely hot. He could honestly say he had never seen her looking as gorgeous as she did at that moment. Her hair wasn't the platinum blond it had been in high school, but a soft, almost brunette, honey blond, much darker than he remembered about her. Her newly colored hair reached just below her shoulders, maybe three inches or so. She still bore the chocolate brown eyes, so intense, so beautiful. Her perfect complexion, flawless, tanned face. Everything. Flawless it seemed.

"Thanks," she replied. "You don't look half bad either." Which was also a truth, maybe a bit of an understatement. He was nicely, well built (she assumed it was from all the army training). His tan glowed and made his mess of brown hair stand out. His hair was slightly different, not long by any means. She could tell he'd had that signature buzz cut at one point, but figured he must have hated it. A buzz cut was just so not Troy. However, there was something missing. His sky blue eyes didn't twinkle like they always used to; they seemed almost dead, lifeless. His usual, confident, casual and at times cocky smile was no longer plastered across his face. They were gone, replaced with a look of seriousness and sadness.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked after he didn't reply.

_No, I'm not okay. You're getting married, _he thought. Oh how desperately he wished he could say that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great in fact, never been better," he lied.

She gave him a funny look. "Troy." He loved to hear her say his name. It was the first time she had said it since their little reunion. "Even in the years apart, I've never heard you lie so horribly before." A small smile tugged at her lips.

Troy shrugged. "Well, it's honest. I swear." New subject, new subject. "Who's the lucky guy?" Bad new subject.

She looked at her rock and smiled. She seemed to glow. Troy resented it.

"Jake Tylers," she said almost instantly. Still smiling. Damn that Jake Tylers. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, I see, so you're the bride to be that that media has been gushing about," he asked almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, Jake's gone real public with the...engagement."

Troy nodded. "You're quite the celebrity now, I never knew you to want fame."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess that comes with the job."

"What job? Marrying Tylers?" The last name suited him better than his first.

"You mean Jake?" She was sure to add extra emphasis on the word 'Jake.'

"Sure."

"Well I hardly consider that a job. I doubt anyone would think that is a job."

"Yeah, you're right. But I mean you're pretty much set for life aren't you? Doesn't his parents own like some inns or something like that?"

"Hotels, they own hotels." More emphasis. "And no, I'm actually a senior editor of the New York Times. For which, I'm going to be late for work, so if I could just get my usual, that would be great."

"Sure, if I knew what your usual was."

She gave him a slight glare, in which he returned with a cock of his head. "A low fat mocha latte no cream, blended, not stirred."

"A little high maintenance are we?"

"No, that's just my usual, so if you could."

The silence came again as Troy prepared her latte. Sharpay scanned the room trying to win against the silence. Damn silence.

"Well, there you are," he said. She started to dig through her purse, but he stopped her. "It's on me."

She gave him a look. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, think of it as a wedding gift." A smirk overtook him. She raised her eyebrows. He had no idea what made him do it. To win her over? To impress her? As if a free latte would do that.

"Okay, well then thanks," she said reshouldering her large white Coach purse. "I better head to work. It was such....a nice surprise to see you Troy."

"Yeah, we should catch up."

By this time, she was half out of the door. Why she needed to get out of that coffee shop was beyond her. With one last wave, Sharpay Evans had vanished.

Troy stared. He stared at the door, the spot for like eternity. It seemed longer than that. Did that just happen? No, impossible. Sharpay Evans? In his life once again. Just like that? That easy, that simple.

But it wasn't that simple. She was engaged to the 'this generation's Brad Pitt'. And she was happy. Troy knew he had to have seen it coming, she was a gorgeous woman that was bound to be betrothed. He wondered if she still had his letter and ring.

_Yeah right, _he thought. _That's long gone._

"Excuse me, sir? Sir?"

Troy snapped his head up at the carefree face of another customer.

"Oh, sorry, what can I get for you sir?"

The customer mumbled something but Troy barely even registered what it was he had mumbled. That Sharpay Evans. Damn she was a mystery. A real mystery at least her attitude and emotions seemed to be. Her life was a fitting puzzle consistent and pleasant, his, erratic, lonely and going nowhere. No goal. Sharpay had always been interested in writing—writing articles for the school newspaper, writing songs about how she felt, or writing mindless love stories of a boy and a girl. Oh how he wished his life was just a story, a work of horrific fiction. Now, Sharpay Evans was writing for one of the top newspapers in the country. What were his goals? Basketball? No, that had been a silly childhood/father dream. Definitely not going through the hell on Earth in the army/war. That was the work of his dad and his grandfather. Working a not so official job at a quaint bakery with no life and a dumpy apartment. Okay, so maybe that was his own fault.

Or was it Sharpay Evans? To get her to fall madly in love with him. Troy had been thinking for the long est time that when he did finally see her again, he would get her to love him somehow. Pity or whatever. But she was in love with Jake Tylers. Of course. It couldn't be a jerk either. The most "popular" "good looking" "sweet" "giving" "romantic" "fun" guy in America as he heard time and time again. Annoying and ridiculous.

Troy had been subconsciously going through customers as his frenzy thoughts were racing through his head. The only thing ringing in his ears were Sharpay Evans based subjects. Or something in relation to Sharpay Evans. Or simply the fact that as soon as he saw her as his eyes met hers, his world somehow seemed real, seemed perfect. Troy Bolton never went to boot camp, never had a crappy college experience, never went to the Middle East. The fact that as soon as he saw her standing there, he knew hew as in love with her even more than ever. And yet, now, it was impossible to be with her, now that Jake Tylers was in the picture, in Sharpay's life, and now on the top of Troy's hate list.

* * *

"Tay, call me back as soon as you get the chance, something happened. Bye." Sharpay snapped her phone shut and pocketed the silver Blackberry. She was still in shock. The shock of seeing her ex-best friend in such a nonconventional fashion. Tommy's small little shop, what were the odds.

_Focus, _she though. _You have a job and no intention of seeing him again. _Right. She slid her hands in the pockets of her long white Prada coat as her pace quickened.

_Okay, you have a date with Jake, _she went over in her head. _Well, not really a date date, more like a scheduled time to talk over the phone since he's in California._

Out of no where it seemed, photographers and flashing cameras were on three out of four sides of her, snapping shots this way and that. Shouts of "It's her! Sharpay Evans!" were heard triggering her fragile mind that it was the paparazzi. She didn't much mind it, being known for writing articles for the New York Times—but pictures and articles about her now? Not bad.

But what she heard next made her even more surprised. And even more resentful of those stupid cameramen and now large crown gathering around the sudden scene.

"Look! It's the girl who's gonna marry Tylers!"

That was it? Sharpay was only known for being the Soon-To-Be-Bride-Of-The-Big-Huge-Hotshot-Jacob-Tylers? And a girl nonetheless? That was it? Sharpay tried as hard as possible to escape the commotion but how could she when she was the star of it? Well, at least the one marrying the star.

Sharpay quickly ducked into the revolving doors of the New York Times and sighed. Ridiculous. How could she be known for just marrying someone? It didn't make sense. She was getting attacked by the press as if she was a Hollywood A-lister. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Troy. Troy. Troy. Troy Bolton? No. Had it been just earlier that morning that she had seen Troy Bolton? Yeah, something like that.

_I never thought you to want fame._ Isn't that what he had said? Something like that.

He was right. She didn't really want fame. But marrying Jake Tylers included fame. Everyone knew that. So stereotypical. What else did they expect? For her to quit her job, stay at home, and have a kid? No way. Did Jake expect that. They never had discussed starting a family. Sharpay never even thought of herself the motherly type. No maternal feelings from her.

The paparazzi had attacked her so quickly and so unexpectedly that Sharpay never had a chance to go back and think about her earlier encounter at the coffee shoppe. Troy. Troy Alexander Bolton had reappeared in her life in the matter of seconds. A matter of walking into a coffee shoppe. Seeing Troy was probably the worse thing that could have happened and at the worse time too. She wasn't sure if Troy still had romantic feelings towards her or not. Did he still hold the claim of love for her? Or had he moved on? She didn't recall a wedding band on his finger, so he wasn't married or engaged. Good. Rewind. Good?

"No, not good," she spoke aloud to herself. Someone gave her a look as she mad her way towards the elevator. "Well, he's bound to have a girlfriend, he'd not bad looking." Who was she kidding? He was down right gorgeous. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

_Except me, _she repeated over and over in her head. _Not me. Damn I wish Tay would call, she always knows what to say._

The elevator music was son drowned out by the loud ringing of Sharpay's cell phone. Taylor. Thank you God.

"Tay?"

"What happened?"

Silence.

"Shar, honey, what happened? It can't be that bad. Oh God, is it?"

"No, well, sorta, yes. It is bad."

"...Jake, he didn't...did he?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, of course no," she repeated, sauntering into the large office, filled with reporters, editors, columnists, writers, and secretaries. She shot smiles and a few waves of good morning, until she reached her private office. She shut the door so nobody could hear.

"Then what?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"Him, you know...TB."

A gasp, followed by silence.

"TB? As in...Troy Bolton?"

She nodded. Taylor knew.

"Oh God, that is bad."

"I know."

"Can't you be friends?"

"No, I...I don't, can't see him again."

"Well, why can't you be friends again, it might put him at ease, you too."

"No, I won't. I'm not sure if he even still has feelings for me, but seeing his best friend once love marry someone else, is not going to put anyone to ease."

"But, see you don't even know if he still has feelings for you. It's been eight years."

"Tay, I know, but-"

"Shar, now listen, he's seen you and knows your here, he...his spirits are up now, even if you are engaged. He still wants to be your friend."

"Tay, I can't."

"Sharpay Louise Evans, you'll be hurting him."

"What about me Tay!? How do you think I'm handling this!?"

"How? Shar, if you claim you don't have feelings for him, you're getting married in three weeks, how could you possibly not handle this!? You're a strong woman."

Sharpay didn't respond quite right away. Then her voice got real quiet, eerily quiet and rather low. "I can't Tay, I'm...I'm afraid if I'm around him, I'll...I'll fall for him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the longggggggggggg wait, I have been busy but mostly lazyyy. SORRY x10! Anyway, here's the chapter, that is kinda crucial and what everything else has been building up to. Let me know what you think of their reunion. Feedback is great!!!! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ALL ARE STILL INTERESTED!! The reviews for the last chapter by the way were awesome!! THANKS SO MUCH! keep it up and i promise i'll update sooner!**


	10. Jealousy, Presence, and a Matter of Time

**Disclaimer: see the first chapter, and the chapte after that...and so on...**

"Hey Kate, it's Troy, uh...just give me a call when you get this alright?" Troy let out a long heavy sigh as he shut the blue pay-as-you-go cell phone and wrapped his gray zip up hoodie closer to his shivering body. The October chill was starting to take over the city. Or maybe it was just the chill of seeing Sharpay Evans again. A definite possibility.

He had been wandering the streets for a while now, not sure where he was going or what he was going to do. But for some reason, twenty five minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the building of the New York Times. An odd coincidence. Not a chance.

_She's in there, _he thought. Sharpay Evans, the one who had been haunting his every thought, was in the building he was staring at. He wondered if she saw him.

He sat down on a bench, hands in his sweatshirt pockets. He looked down the street. Maybe it was more of a glance, or a sideways look. Casual. He then glanced up at the building, wondering which floor she was on. He continued on wondering, letting his mind wander to various thoughts of just one woman. Engaged.

Troy never thought he'd hate a word as much as he hated the word 'engaged.'

What the hell was going on? One second, Troy felt as though he was living a life he didn't give a shit about and now it seemed as though his life had a purpose. A purpose he was clueless about.

Someone sat down next to him, but he didn't bother to give any recognition.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the person asked. Troy turned his head towards this stranger to see a young dark skinned woman, sorting through her large handbag, a bag reminding him a lot like something Sharpay would carry around.

"Um, no, I'm, uh, not sure what I'm doing," he replied truthfully, looking at the building once more. The woman studied him hard.

"Confused I take it?"

"He nodded. "Like you wouldn't even imagine."

"Ah, well, things will get better."

Troy smiled at her. "Thanks, but unless you can break up a perfect soon to be marriage, then no. I don't think things will get better any time soon."

She looked at him and frowned. "Break up a marriage? Now why the hell would you want to do that?"

Troy shook his head and glanced down the sidewalk again. He wasn't sure what compelled him to keep looking down the sidewalk and then up at the building again. He wasn't sure of anything anyway. "It's complicated."

The woman nodded in understanding. "Okay, but whatever the problem is, I'm not so sure breaking up a wedding is the best alternative."

"Well, it's the only alternative if that makes any sense. But it doesn't matter anyway. It's not gonna happen, and why am I telling you all of this?" he said, the last sentence almost a thought he had spoken out loud.

"Because you need to vent," she said, giving him an answer.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I best be going, I'm supposed to meet my friend here, well in there, I hear it's an emergency," she stated, getting up. Troy nodded and stood.

"Uh, thanks for listening."

"You're welcome, it's not a big deal. What is suggest though, if you really want to do something to as you say break up this wedding, then I guess you should make yourself noticed by her, this, it is a girl right? You know, that you want so badly."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Now he was interested. Suggestions weren't always harmful.

"Okay, didn't hurt to ask. Anyway, if you make yourself noticed by her, then maybe she'll see you in a new light, it's just a suggestion, I'm not guaranteeing anything though."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know that."

"Okay, well, I hope all things-" She was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She glanced at the screen and stuffed it back into her large hand bag. "I got to go, my friend's getting impatient."

"Oh, right well, then bye, thanks for the words of advice," Troy said, waving as the woman left through the revolving doors with one last wave of the hand. Troy looked up at the building once more. He wondered yet again where she was and for a moment thought he had locked eyes with her.

* * *

Sharpay quickly looked away as a shiver ran down her spine. He had looked at her, directlyat her. Whether he knew it or not, he had and she had unwillingly looked back. Even though he was far away below on the street, his blue orbs were so breathtakingly stunning. But why in the world was Troy in front of her workplace talking to Taylor? Taylor was supposed to be meeting her in her office to discuss her current state of emergency. Not Taylor meeting Troy discussing her, which was exactly what they were doing, she was sure of it.

That was when she had gotten the brilliant idea of sending Taylor a strongly worded text message to get her ass up to her office. It wasn't social time, it was fix Sharpay's problem time. There was a slight knock on her door as she was typing her message.

"Yes?"

The glass door opened and Abby Martin, her assistant, poked her head into the large office. "Your brother is on line 2."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. Ryan? She looked at the phone and the blinking red light under the letters labeled 'Line 2.'

"Right, thank you Abigail." Her assistant nodded and shut the door. Sharpay sat at her large desk and hit the line 2 button. "Ryan? Where the hell are you?!"

"Sis! Hey to you too, glad you're well. How are the wedding plans?" came the over enthusiastic voice of her two minutes older twin brother.

"Ryan, I am in no mood to play games, where are you?"

There was a pause. A sound like someone slurping a drink replaced his voice momentarily.

"Ryan?"

"Sorry, this strawberry tequila is outstanding."

"Ryan, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Fiji, with Stacy and mom and dad."

"What?! Family vacation and you didn't tell me?" she exclaimed, pretending as though she felt offended by the little trip.

"Aw, sorry sis, we thought you'd be busy with the whole big hot shot editorial job and inauguration coming up."

"Inauguration?"

"You know, wedding, with all the publicity, it seems like they'd be re inaugurating Barack Obama."

"Ha ha, aren't you funny. Now why are you calling?"

"Oh so I can't call my sister for a friendly chat?"

"Mm, a friendly chat from Fiji?"

"Yeah."

Sharpay turned her head as she heard her sound proof glass door creak open. Taylor, upon seeing her friend on the phone, quietly shut the door behind her with a lock. Sharpay sent her a glare and her index finger, indicating to hold on.

"Ryan, you'll have to save your friendly chat from Fiji for later, okay? I've got company."

"Oh alrighty then, I'll have Stace bring you back a nice souvenir."

Sharpay glared at him, and Ryan seemed to know what she was doing. He let out a laugh.

"Okay, bye Sharpie marker."

"Good bye."

She set the phone back onto the receiver and turned her direct attention immediately to Taylor who was flipping through the issue of Cosmo that was laying on the coffee table. Sharpay cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Yes?" Taylor asked, not looking in her direction.

"What were you talking about?" she demanded. Taylor continued to flip through the magazine and ignore all of her complaints. Sharpay looked at her with somewhat of a desperate look on her face. Why wasn't Taylor listening to her? She had major problems an she didn't even care.

"Taylor!"

"What?" she asked, finally taking a glance at the stressed out bride to be.

"I asked what were you talking about?"

"What?" she questioned again confused.

"What were you talking about?! With Him?"

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who's Him?"

Sharpay hesitated. "T-Roy."

"T-Roy? Who the hell is T-Roy?"

"TROY!" she yelled. Thank God for sound proof doors.

"Oh....when the hell did I talk to Troy? I don't even know him."

Sharpay looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? Argh!" She was frustrated. That was it. Frustrated. How could Taylor not know what she was talking about. "Taylor, when you were outside of my building, before I sent you that text and told you to get your ass up here..."

"Before...? Oh, wait, that was T-Roy?"

"Yes that was T-Roy, who the hell would it be?"

"Well, excuse me, I've never even met the guy before, how the hell would I know that was him? I mean c'mon Shar, let's be reasonable."  
"I can't be reasonable!" She was standing up now, genuinely frustrated and stressed. Taylor went back to Cosmo as she paced the room, her hands on her head. She turned her head sharply towards Taylor. "What did you talk about?"

Taylor gave a shrug, resulting in a 'ugh!' from Sharpay. Taylor wasn't about to tell Sharpay what she had told Troy in their conversation about trying to get her attention and for him to have hope. Unfortunately she hadn't known it was Troy, for if she had she wouldn't have told him what she had. She hoped, no prayed, that Sharpay wouldn't pursue the conversation.

"It was nothing, I just asked him what he was doing, didn't even know it was Troy, there is nothing to worry about Sharpay, trust me," Taylor explained, setting the magazine back down on the coffee table. Sharpay stopped pacing and sat down.

"You're sure...you're sure you didn't say anything about me."

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about," Taylor reassured, choosing not to become fazed by Sharpay's tirade of anger and built up frustration. "Shar, you're getting married to your dream guy in three weeks you should stay calm. Just because Troy's-"

"Don't say his name."

Taylor rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "Just because he's here now doesn't mean you have to be angry."

"Yes." A short and simple reply.

"That wasn't a question. But who do you have to be angry at? Me? Jake? Yourself? Troy?"

"I said don't say his name."

Another glare and roll of the eye from Taylor. She raised an eyebrow at her frazzled soon to be bride.

"What?"

"You know."

"Taylor, if you want me to say I love him, I'm not going to. Because I don't. Love him."

"I'm not asking you to say that I'm asking you to take a few deep breaths, alright?"

Sharpay inhaled sharply and exhaled hard. Deep breaths? What the hell was that supposed to help? She didn't feel any different.

"Taylor this isn't working."

"That's because you're still thinking of Troy."

"Taylor!"

She threw her hands into the air. "Okay, this is just getting ridiculous."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kate!"

"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey."

"Did you get my message?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"I don't know..."

"What's that noise?"

"Huh?"

"The thing in the back. It sounds like a vacuum," Kate Bolton observed with suspicion. She let out a gasp. "Is my brother cleaning?!"

"What? Oh yeah!" Troy switched off the vacuum and stood back quietly to admire his work, while balancing his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder.

The once ratty apartment didn't even look the same. The rugs were vacuumed and shampooed. The linoleum floors were shiny clean, waxed and no longer chipped. Not a single dish was out of place, nor was there anything lying aimlessly on the counter tops. The bathroom looked as though it had never been used before and the chipped tiles were miraculously fixed. There was no mildew or soap scum to be seen in or out of the shower. Troy's own room was in tip top shape, the cracked mirror was take off the wall and was put in the dumpster in the alleyway. A new bed and dresser were on their way from a high end furniture store somewhere downtown.

"So, my brother is cleaning...that means he's met someone he's really, really, really into," Kate said, dancing around the subject. "Care to spill? And please don't tell me it's someone like that slutty girl from college."

"That's actually why I called," he started, taking a temporary break.

Kate groaned. "Oh God, Troy, it's another whore isn't it?"

"No, no, no, oh God, no," he reassured her. "Trust me, she's no whore."

"Good, then spill Troy," Kate urged as if she was still back in high school.

"You're never going to believe who I saw."

"No, I probably won't and I probably don't really care, c'mon Troy, quit avoiding the subject, who's the new woman?"

Troy played with a loose string on the hem of his shirt as Kate continued to pressure him to tell. He had never told Kate that he had been in love with Sharpay for so long, and he wasn't sure how she'd take it. It wasn't that big of a deal to her anyway, just to him.

"I saw Sharpay."

Kate was silent, but only for a moment. "No. Fucking. Way."

Troy nodded. As if she could see him. "Yeah."

"Where? Did it feel amazing?"

"Did what feel amazing?"

"Seeing your best friend. I mean c'mon, you two were inseparable, mom used to be almost have to get human pliers out to get you to come home at the end of the day and dad nearly caught you sneaking out once. And then-"

"Alright, Kate, thanks I got it. Thanks."

"Okay, by the way, why were you sneaking out that night? You two didn't..."

"No! No, we never slept together, God! Kate, what the hell is up with you?"

"Jeez Troy, PMSing much?"

Troy sighed hard.

"Sorry, but you never answered my question, and it's Sharpay, why are you cleaning?"

Troy sighed again.

"T, I was just kidding about the PMSing thing. I didn't know you'd get seriously offended."

"It's not that Kate, I don't know..."

"C'mon Troy, it can't be that bad, I mean, wait, did you know Sharpay is getting married?"

More silence and heavy breathing.

"Did I say something again?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but Troy, you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later and I'd prefer now. Please, it'll get if off your chest."

He took a deep breath in. "Okay Kate, I...it's Sharpay, I've been in love with her for over eight years and now she's engaged. I even gave her my class ring and the most heartfelt letter I have ever written." It all spilled out. It rolled off his tongue so easily like water off a duck's back. It almost felt relieving.

"Kate?"

"I'm here."

"Okay."

"And I'm not surprised."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not surprised you fell for her, I saw it coming. It was just matter of if and when."

"If?"

"If she loved you back."

He let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, she doesn't. She apparently has her heart set on marrying Jake Tylers."

"Well, he is gorgeous."

"Not helping."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"T, I wouldn't worry about it. Sharpay will come around, it's just a matter of time, jealousy, and presence."

"Yeah, you lost me Kates."

"Oh you know, the typical game of jealousy, maybe she'll find herself extremely jealous if you're hanging around other girls. The typical game of presence, if you're hanging out with her she'll realize how much of an amazing guy you are and how much she missed you. With all that, it's just a matter of time."

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, here I am again, updating like a month later. I'm really sorry, I am just the worst updater in the history of updating. Really, I am. I have no excuse but pure laziness and lack of motivation. But your awesome REVIEWS will re motivate me! Thanks for the great ones last chapter, it wasn't a lot, but more than chapter. I promise I'll update more often. At least I'll try. :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS SO SO MUCH!!!**


	11. A Job

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except Westerhouse and other characters that aren't in HSM or in real life.**

That night was the first night Sharpay hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Soundlessly, she had slept like a baby for years, especially with the prospect of her wedding day, the most important day in a girl's life, but now, she got a mere three or so hours. The only thing on her mind was what Taylor had told her earlier in her office and Troy. Why Troy was on her mind, she didn't really understand, especially with the circumstances she was under. Sharpay tried to think about what Taylor had said to her, about not worrying, about her wedding. It made sense, she shouldn't be worrying about a silly childhood friend that she had just seen after so many years. Even if they were best friends. Or used to be best friends.

The rain pelted at the windows of Sharpay's penthouse window. Or more like Jake's parents' penthouse window. It had been the third night in a row the rain had been falling in sheets of water. She didn't mind it really, the rain. What she did mind were sleepless nights. How was she supposed to do her job well the next day? She rolled over on her side, not facing the window and looked at her bedside table. A stray piece of paper was lying on its surface, with a little gold ring that could be seen by the blurry moon, peaking out from the rain. Nothing had to tell her what that was.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come to overtake her soon.

* * *

Sharpay walked into work the next what seemed like an early morning with over tired eyes, an over stressed look, and a physique of someone who hadn't experienced sleep in years. She hadn't even had enough time that morning to stop by Tommy's and get her usual. She already had a feeling, just like the Black Eyed Peas had a feeling, that today was NOT gonna be a good one. Barely making it through the door with her eyes drooping, she nearly ran into one of her employees. Yawning, Sharpay tried to open her eyes, until they rested on the one person that had been causing her restless nights. She frowned and scowled, swiftly moving in Troy's direction. Damn him. What the hell was he doing here? At her place of work? That just was NOT called for. Not. At. All.

"Abby," she stated shortly, looking, more like glaring at her assistant. The petite brunette glanced around a standing Troy.

"Yes ma'am?"

Troy turned around. "Oh hey Sharpay, fancy seeing you here...haven't seen you in years." He winked. Damn him. She continued to frown and glare at him. He turned around and pulled out a cup of coffee from Tommy's. He turned back towards Sharpay. "Here, I figured that I'd pick up a coffee for you, you know as a kind gesture."

Sharpay looked down at the cup of coffee and snatched it from his hand. Troy smirked in a satisfactory way. He knew she wouldn't be able to pass it up. Not a chance.

"Your certainly welcome. And it looks like you need it, it seems you haven't gotten one anyway," Troy remarked gesturing towards her. She didn't reply, but turned towards Abby.

"What is he doing here?" she snapped, still glaring, now hovering over Abby.

"He was interested in a job."

Sharpay swung around towards Troy who was just standing there with a blank stare on his face, a smirk somewhat playing at his lips. Troy glanced at her, the look on her face was priceless.

"A j..j..job?" she had to stutter out. Troy simply nodded with a blank expression once again, shrugging. "Why the hell do you want a job?"

He shrugged again for what seemed like the millionth time. "Do you think we should talk about this somewhere else...? People are kinda starting to stare..."

Sharpay glanced around the office and indeed a number of the editors and employees had quickly put their heads down, hoping she wouldn't catch them snooping around. She turned towards Abby who was trying to keep focused on her computer and not let Sharpay's new tirade bother her. Sharpay scowled, her bad day deciding to kick it up a notch and turn ten times worse. She motioned for Troy to follow her.

Once they reached the large, roomy space, the first thing Sharpay made sure she did was shut the glass door shut so nobody would hear. Nobody. She circled her desk, setting her bag down and hanging up her white Prada coat. Troy felt it was his cue to sit down. He settled himself in one of the leather chocolate brown chairs that were seated on the opposite side of Sharpay's desk. _How classy, _he mused, _very nice. _Sharpay sat opposite of him and let out a long, slow breath.

"You alright?" he asked after a long while when she hadn't yet to speak.

She shot her head up with menacing eyes. "Am I alright?!" she asked sharply. Troy nodded with an innocent look. Oh, how she resented that look right now. "Do you really want me to answer that damn question right now?"

Troy shrugged once more. "I think it's a pretty fair question I'd say."

She sighed with much annoyance. A lot of annoyance. Way too much annoyance. Again, there was a long, long, long pause before anyone said anything. And it sure wasn't Sharpay Evans.

"So..." Troy tried to start. "About that job...?"

"Job? Well, I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, there aren't any jobs available, maybe when you come back in five years when I'm out of here, there will be something for...you."

Troy just had to laugh. "Okay, One: Don't ever call me Mr. Bolton again, alright? Two: You must be mistaken, there is a job here, a multi-type job if you want to call it that." Troy pulled out an earlier issue of the _New York Times_ and pointed to a classified. " 'Part time photographer and copy boy.'"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "_You _want to be a photographer...AND a copy boy?"

"Sure."

"I don't buy it. Not one bit."

"Why not?"

"There are plenty of jobs you could do other than a photographer and a damn copy boy Bolton."

"Bolton?"

"Yes."

"That's new."

She glared.

"So..."

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going to hire you Troy."

"That's better."

"Smart ass."

He smirked, then frowned. "So why won't you hire me?"

"You...you, just...aren't...you aren't qualified."

He laughed sarcastically. "Qualified. You have got to be kidding me. You take a camera and take a picture, you take a piece of paper and put it on the scanner. I'm not that stupid. If I can fight in a war with heavy machinery, I think I can handle a Nixon and an HP."

"Troy, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I'm not going to hire you."

He was silent. He knew this was what was going to happen. No worries. There was always room for Plan B. He stood up, feigning surrender.

"Fine, you win. Don't worry, I'll go somewhere else." Troy meandered his way to the glass door, refusing himself to look back. He left, slamming the door shut. Sharpay let out a huge sigh or relief and surprisingly, a tiny bit of regret. Why? She had no idea.

Just outside the door, Troy was in no bad mood. He grinned to himself and waltzed out of the office space after waving to the secretary. Even though she had blatantly refused him a job, which he expected (he would have been more surprised if she had hired him), it didn't bother him. It was just part of his plan. He was listening to what Kate suggested about the whole presence ordeal. He wasn't sure how well it was going to work out, but he knew he had to act cool, casual, act like he didn't want her so bad. Act like he wasn't desperately in love with her.

Instead of leaving the building, he headed up in the elevator, rather than down.

Floor 7. Head and Managing Offices. He stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the front desk. A plump woman, mid 40s, with a bluetooth headset, sat behind the oval counter. She kindly looked over her rectangular shaped glasses.

"How may I help you?"

Troy leaned on the counter. "Yeah, um, I need to speak with the head boss."

The lady turned to her computer and punched in some keys. "Alright, do you have an appointment?"

"No, you see we're good friends, Mr. Westerhouse and myself," he lied. Luckily she seemed to buy it.

"Oh very well, in that case just go on in, he's not with anyone at the moment, second door on the right, but you knew that, didn't you?"

Troy thanked her and smiled kindly. He walked around the desk and headed down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door that read: Phillip T. Westerhouse. He tapped lightly on the door after drawing a few deep breaths and slightly opened it.

"Hello Mr. Westerhouse, name's Troy Bolton," he introduced to a white haired man seated behind a large oak desk, as he slowly shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sharpay sat as Troy had left her nearly twenty minutes before. Her face was buried in her hands. Exhaustion, stress, and lack of sleep was quickly taking over and it wasn't helping that Troy had just been in there asking for a job.

_What did I do to deserve this? _She thought. _I just wanted a normal, happy, gorgeous wedding, is that so hard to ask?_

A tiny ding was heard from her computer. She glanced up to see an awaiting IM from Abby on the office messenger.

**W alert w/blue eyed god :)**

_Shit. Westerhouse. Boss. With blue eyed god? What the hell? It better not be..._

She scrambled to make herself look less pathetic and almost ran out of her office. She straightened her hair and blouse. She composed herself once more and her eyes sought out her well achieved boss. With that damn Troy Bolton. She hid her surprise as she approached her 6' 4'' boss.

"Ah, Miss Evans, looking as lovely as ever of course," Westerhouse complimented. She gratefully thanked the aging man as he continued, "this here's Troy Bolton, I hear your friends."

"We've met," she remarked, daring not to look at his smart ass face.

"Well, Mr. Bolton here says you go way back," he commented. "Nonetheless, get to know him if you don't, he's working down here with you in your department."

Sharpay's eyes almost bugged out of here eye sockets. She glanced them at Troy ever so briefly who had a ha-ha-ha-I-just-won face. God, how much she wanted to wipe away that damn smirk from his flawless face. Wait. What?

"You...you hired him?" she stuttered out in complete disbelief, shock and annoyance. Westerhouse just beamed and patted Troy on the back good heartedly.

"Of course, this young man is funnier than hell, charming, and did you know, he served in the US Army for a good number of years?"

"So I heard," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, this young man will do just fine, work with him Evans, or you'll be seeing your job slowly floating away," Westerhouse said, as he walked out of the offices. Sharpay just glared after him. How could he hire Troy? This was just completely wrong and uncalled for.

"I can't believe this," she muttered.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I can't believe he hired you."

"You're surprised?"

"Hell yes I am."

Troy shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't have to have a reason do I?"

Troy shrugged. Sharpay scowled and stomped away towards her office, leaving Troy standing there genuinely confused. He didn't understand why she was so angry with him, so mad to see him. Why? He frowned, and followed after her.

"Sharpay!" he called after her, following her into the office once more. She was already behind her desk. He walked up to it in an authoritative fashion and hovered over it. "Why are you so angry with me? Why do you want to continually avoid me? I thought you'd be at least somewhat happy that we met back up again, I mean we were best friends."

"Keyword in that sentence Troy, were."

"So, just because we were doesn't mean we aren't."

"I haven't seen you in over ten years. I don't think we're much of anything right now."

Troy ran a hand through his hair and let out what came out as a shaky breath. He paced around the office, thoughts racing through his head. This wasn't how he pictured any sort of reunion he had ever dreamed about with the one Sharpay Evans. But what he had dreamed were far from reality, far from what would ever happen. He had dreamed he would see her again, she'd realize she was in love with him after all those agonizing years apart, and they'd be together and be happy. Together. Keyword: TOGETHER. He sighed, knowing that would never happen.

"Look, I don't know why your so angry with me, why you're acting like you want nothing to do with me, but I'm not here to intrude, I'm just here to make some money, so I'll just do my job and, well, let you do yours, so, I guess I'll go for now."

Sharpay didn't do anything to stop him leave her office. She sighed and looked out her vast window. She wanted to call Taylor and tell her the desperate news, but thought she might really not care about it. At all. She didn't know why she was fretting about something so minuscule to the average joe. But to her it was a big deal. Nearly as big of a deal as to when Jake asked her to marry him. She turned her attention to the window that saw through to the main office. One of the editors was showing Troy around. Instinct made her show a small smile. A SMALL smile. Even though she was acting like a big jerk to him, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of security that he was there. There so close to her. She knew he loved her. She knew as soon as she had first seen him in Tommy's that fateful, life altering morning. And just a little, a little, little, SMALL part of her wanted to love him back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter of this heart-breaking, gut-wrenching tale of...anyway, here's chapter11. WOOHOO. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because it's pretty much a filler and all. I pretty much know where I'm going with this and the HIGH possibility of a sequel. There is like a 99.9% chance that there WILL be a sequel, but I can't spill the beans. There will probably still be quite a few chapters to this, I'm thinking I'll hit twenty. And with that I'd love to see MORE REVIEWS. I got 6 last chapter which was pretty good, I must say, but I'd love to see more reviews. If you like to wait til the end of the story that's fine, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT IT! It's much appreciated! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And also if you haven't already, go check out _MISSING YOU_. It's just a fun, oneshot told in Sharpay's POV. And if you do, please go leave a review for it. THANKS SO MUCH! Keep up the great reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	12. Fall Festivities

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Are you sure you're okay babe?" the voice of a one Jake Tylers asked through the hotel phone. Sharpay nodded as if he could see her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine, just the stress from work and the wedding coming up and all," she answered. "I think I'm meeting with the wedding planner sometime, er, not sure when."

"It's okay, relax, it's not for another three weeks, maybe take some time off of work," he suggested in his smooth, soothing, calm voice. She sighed.

"I can't really take off work right now, I have a big story coming up about that festival down in Central Park coming up, and I'll be taking vacation for our honeymoon, we wouldn't want to have to cut that out," she explained as she played with a loose thread on the sheets.

"Right, we definitely don't want to do that." He laughed. She calmed down and sighed. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? He laughs, she calms down. He talks, she's stress-free. Those were the signs when one knew you were meant to be right? She shook her head.

"I better go," she breathed out. "I have to be up tomorrow anyway for that story. I have to go down to Central Park for the day, I think it's some fall festival, but it's pretty big I hear, and Westerhouse wants a good story, that's why I'm doing it."

"Mhm, well, get some rest, don't over do yourself, alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Good," Jake said. She could tell he was smiling. "Good night, at least for you. I love you."

"Yeah, have a nice rest of the day," she answered back. "Love you too, bye."

She set the phone back down on the receiver and stared blankly at the large armoire that held the 42'' LCD TV behind it's massive oak doors. She didn't feel like TV, she didn't feel like much. She had had such a stressful day earlier and then she had that big story that she had just been told she had to do right before she was packing up to leave. Not that she minded, she liked being in charge of the big, front page stories. She really should have been excited. And she was, besides the fact that now, everyday she went to work, He'd be there.

Troy.

Troy Bolton.

Boy, how much she had missed him the years they had been apart. She really had, even though it seemed like she didn't give a shit about him. She really had missed hanging out with him, talking to him, venting to him. But that had been taken away. With a simple letter and stupid war. Damn war. She couldn't really even imagine her life if Troy hadn't gone off and left her. Not like they were together or anything. But they had been friends, best friends really and that had to have met something. Apparently it had meant more to Troy than her if he had been, or still was in love with her.

She laid down and now stared at the ceiling. What if Troy hadn't left his heartbreaking letter and ring? Where would he have went to school? Would they have went to the same college? Would they have gotten together? Would they have been engaged, married? Would they have children? Would she even have her job as a senior editor at one of the largest newspaper companies in the world?

_I can't think of the would have's or ifs, _she thought as she lay on her back, contemplating what her life might have been with Troy. Troy. Troy, Troy, Troy.

She didn't really understand why she had been acting the way she had earlier that day. In fact, she really wanted to be his friend all over again. Really bad. She actually longed for it.

He was looking amazing. Gorgeous. Irresistibly gorgeous really.

Oh God.

* * *

"Wait, he got a job there?!" Taylor exclaimed unbelievably.

"Yeah, Westerhourse just gave him a job, it was incredible," Sharpay answered as she walked down the breezy street to get to her work. She heard her friend gasp for the millionth time through the phone.

"Wow, so what are you gonna do?"

"What can I do Tay?"

"But you were all freaking out about him just a few days ago and now you are going to be seeing him everyday. Everyday."

"I know," she reassured, turning into her building.

"And you are gonna be cool with that?"

"Well, I thought about it last night and came to terms with it, I can't ignore him, but I sure as hell can't fall in love with him. I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever."

"That is NOT what you told me two days ago, you told me two days ago that you couldn't be near him without falling for him."

"Oh please Tay, I'm a twenty eight year old woman, I'm not in high school anymore," she explained, getting into the elevator.

"And that's supposed to mean what? You only fall in love when you are in high school?"

"No," she said simply. The elevator dinged indicating her floor. The doors opened for her, letting her out. "I think I have enough self control to-" She was stopped short of finishing her sentence.

"Shar? Shar? Hello? Are you there?"

Just as like the previous day, she had been walking and her eyes had laid upon Troy Bolton. It was the same situation, only this time, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Make that irresistibly, god-like gorgeous.

"Shit."

"Shar? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Tay, I'll call you back."

"Okay, whatever."

She slid her phone shut and stuffed it away in her bag. She looked up once again and her chocolate brown eyes instantly drifted towards Troy. He didn't see her staring at him, which was good. For some damn reason, she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Might as well put a gold glow around him as if he were some kind of angel or Hercules for that matter. She gulped, not too loudly though.

He was pretty much amazing.

Before she let him see her, she made a mad dash towards her office and frantically shut the door behind her. He probably had heard that.

What the hell was going on? Why hadn't she noticed how irresistibly hot he was looking? How gorgeous and handsome and every other kind of adjective that could possibly be used to describe a god like figure? God, she felt like she was back in high school, crushing on boys and writing their names a dozen million times all over notebooks. Like she ever did that. Pfft, as if.

She glanced out her glass door, thinking it wouldn't hurt to take just a little peak. How could that hurt? Troy was sitting at a desk, examining a camera. Damn he was gorgeous. Before she had a chance to tear her eyes away, he looked up at her, smiled, waved and went back to examining the Nixon, slightly laughing to himself. He must have had an idea what she was thinking.

She pulled herself away from the door and took a seat behind her desk. The Fall Festival in Central Park started at 11:00. Westerhouse had told her to get a story behind this year's festival and the various activities that were planned for the three day event. Sharpay planned on heading out towards Central Park in a half an hour or so, after she collected herself and her thoughts.

_Just concentrate on your work Evans, you have a big story and you don't need distractions or stress, _she thought, slightly calming herself down. _Right._

There was a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

Abby poked her head in.

"Ryan's on line 1."

"Thanks."

The door shut quietly. Sharpay hit the Line 1 button.

"Yes Ry?"

"Hey sis."

"You still in Fiji?"

"Yep, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Having fun?"

"Of course."

"Great..."

"Is everything okay?"

She sighed. No, nothing was okay. But she couldn't tell him that. No. It wasn't any of his business. It didn't matter. It should not have mattered. It wasn't going to matter. No.

"Yeah, everything is great."

She could already see the frown/scowl on his pale, non-tannable face. "No...there's something up...what is it?"

Silence.

"Shar, there's absolutely no use not telling me or trying to lie...I'm your twin."

She rolled her eyes and glanced out the glass window once again. And sure enough there was Troy, same spot, doing the same thing. And yet, she couldn't look away.

"Sharpay?"

His voice startled her out of the staring-at-Troy-mode. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Tell me what is going on."

"It's a long story, you're in Fiji. On vacation."

"I've got plenty of time, mom and dad are out to dinner with Stace right now, I'm at the hotel."

"They left you by yourself?"

"Well, they wanted to talk to Stace alone about her new boyfriend..."

"What?!"

"That's not important right now, what's important is that something major has happened that you find extremely serious, so serious you don't even want to tell your own flesh and blood, mind that, identical flesh and blood."

"We aren't identical, thank God."

"Just tell me what's up Sharpay..."

"Fine...." She took a deep breath. She didn't want to say anything. But... "It's....Troy."

"Troy? Troy who?"

"Troy fucking Bolton, that's who. He's here, back, in New York City, and he has a job here where I work and he's so irresistibly gorgeous and downright hot and I think he still loves me and I can't stop looking at him and thinking about him. Last night before I went to bed, I went to bed thinking about what my life would have been if it had been with him, and oddly, I found that highly comforting. Ryan, you don't know how confused, how desperate I am right now. Taylor hasn't really been much help at all, and I mean at all and it sucks. I don't know what to do and I'm supposed to be married in three fucking weeks!"

Ryan was silent on the other line for a minute as Sharpay wallowed in her self pity.

"Shar..."

"...Yes...?"

"You need to calm down. Right. Now."

"Ryan, I don't need to be lectured."

"You want to know my opinion?"

"Well..."

"Good, because I'm telling you anyway. I think you should be with him, I don't mean it like be, be with him, I think you should hang out with him, like in high school, except now your 28, so don't act like your_ in_ high school, just do what you used to do in high school. Be friends."

"But he loves me."

"How do you know that?"

"I....I just do..."

"That's not good enough. For all you know, all he might want to do is be friends again, and if you ignore him, he'll get the idea you don't want to be friends and he'll just walk away again."

Sharpay thought about that for a moment. She really didn't want Troy walking away. No, that would break her heart if he left. Yes, it would.

"I don't know Ryan," she breathed, looking down at her desk.

"Well figure it out or it's gonna be too late," Ryan explained.

"Yeah...."

"You're so hesitant."

"I know."

"Cheer up, everything is gonna turn out okay, alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"'kay, well I gotta jet, sort things out with Troy, I'll be calling you later to find out what's happened, okay? I want progress, progress I tell you!"

"Calm down, jeez Ryan."

"Okay, okay, but I'll call you later."

"Fine, I better head out to Central Park anyway. Bye."

She set the phone back on the receiver. She sighed, knowing Ryan's advice wasn't helpful in the least bit. She got up, waltzed towards her white coat after stuffing a notepad in the pocket, and walked out of her office, locking it shut.

When Sharpay walked out and scanned the room, Troy was no longer at his desk anymore, but heading out the door, the Nixon around his neck.

"Hey!" she called out. He stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"Westerhouse told me to go get some shots down at the fall festival down in Central Park," he answered in a monotone fashion. His face showed no expression. Unreadable. Sharpay walked in his direction and brushed by him. "Why do you need to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk away from him. He scowled and followed suit behind her, not in any hurry to catch up to her by any means.

Troy followed her into the elevator. The doors shut in front of them, nobody else accompanying them. He breathed out hard. It was probably the longest elevator ride of his life. And Sharpay just stood there next to him, whistling. Whistling. Shit.

The elevator door finally dinged and opened its doors, revealing a not to busy ground floor. Sharpay waltzed out of the elevator, Troy trudging behind her, holding his camera close to his chest. The next thing he knew, was a cool October breeze lightly hitting his face, ruffling some loose hair back.

"Are you going to just walk behind me the whole way to Central Park?" she asked, calling to him from ahead. He jogged ever so slightly to catch up to her. As he stood next to her, he never really realized how short she actually was.

"Is this better?"

All she did was nod.

"Glad you agree then."

"Mhm."

There was a moment's silence. Well, longer than a moment's silence. Sharpay kept a pretty good pace, but Troy kept up easily. The streets weren't crowded. She stepped off the concrete and leaned into the street, ushering a taxi. It didn't take long for one to slow down and let the two into the backseat of the cab.

"Central Park please," she instructed. She pulled out a compact mirror from her bag and checked her appearance in the small reflection.

"High maintenance at all?" Troy asked, fidgeting with his neck strap. She paused what she was doing and glanced at him and glared. He shrugged and looked out the window. The Sharpay he knew in high school never carried a compact mirror and couldn't care less if she showed up to school in sweats everyday. Things were way different though.

Sharpay shut the mirror with a bang and stuffed it away. She drummed her fingers on the side of the door and looked out the window. Not the most awkward taxi ride at all.

She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Was she expected to say anything at all? And how was she supposed to know?

"So..." she started.

Troy turned his attention away from the window.

"Yes?"

"Um..."

He snickered quietly. She didn't find it funny.

"What?"

"Nothing."

More silence. The entire taxi drive down to Central Park was silence after that. Neither one of them could think of anything to say.

Sharpay handed the driver the money before getting out. The park was crowded and he couldn't get them very close to the actual festivities.

"Do you know what kind of pictures Westerhouse was looking for?" Sharpay asked as they made their way pass people and vendors.

"No, he wasn't specific, just to portray emotion, excitement, but really, that's all just common sense," he explained, holding onto the expensive piece of equipment that was hanging around his neck.

"Oh, good, that's always good," she said sarcastically. He didn't hear her though.

For the most part, Troy ended up following Sharpay around, as she took some notes, talked to everyday people, vendors, and people who were in charge. He took a number of shots, thinking they weren't bad for his inexperience as a photographer. He took some shots of kids in a blow up bounce house, some people sitting on a park bench, some on the ferris wheel, some playing games, people eating, all sorts of things one could see at a festival. And oddly enough, he really enjoyed taking pictures of people, doing these everyday things.

"Troy, come over here," he finally heard Sharpay say. He whirled around to see her gesturing for him to sit down in an empty picnic table.

"Yes?" He sat down.

"Can I see your shots?"

He handed her the camera without an argument. She took the piece of equipment and started flipping through the hundreds of pictures he had already taken. She didn't say anything or make any comments about what they looked like, but studied them. While he studied her. He concentrated on her and took in every part of Sharpay Evans. Here she was sitting in front of him, going through pictures he had taken. It was odd because he had never imagined he would even ever see her again. Boy, how things change.

"Wow, Troy, a lot of these are....wow, they're really good, are you sure you didn't take a photography class or something in college?"

"Thanks, and no, I didn't think photography would help in Iraq and I never thought of myself as a photographer."

"Well you're really good," she complimented, handing him back the camera.

"Thank you, coming from a senior editor at the New York Times, it means a lot," he answered.

She blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Troy put the camera back around his neck and looked around the park. "It just keeps getting busier and busier, doesn't it?"

"Yep, pretty much, it's here every year. I was completely stoked when Westerhouse told me he wanted me to do the story about it. It's got like its own part in the Times itself since it's a huge deal. And he wanted me to do the entire story."

"Well, great job."

"You too," she assured. "You're doing the photography for it and so far you've done an amazing job at it."

"Well, that's very kind of you to say that, thanks."

She smiled at him and he laughed. She gave him a confused face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Nothing."

"C'mon."

"No, it's really nothing honestly."

"Okay..."

He sighed. "So, what have you got so far for your five star story Miss Evans?"

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. Bolton, if you must know, I have some riveting tales from some charming mothers and a play by play account from a six year old about the bounce house."

"Absolutely fascinating, truly remarkable."

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Your welcome miss."

Sharpay let out her laugh. She couldn't help it. Troy grinned with her. She sighed and rested her chin on her elbow, looking dreamily around the festival. Troy pulled off the casing around the lens of the camera and snapped a perfect shot of her. It was priceless and beautiful. And she didn't even notice. The simplicity of the picture was what made it so flawless and beautiful. That and she was downright gorgeous anyway. He sighed. _Focus Bolton, focus, keep your head in the game, _he thought.

"We really should catch up," he stated flatly and plainly. Sharpay snapped from her trance and looked into his blue eyes. So damn gogeous. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, we really should," she agreed. "I mean, the truth is, I really-"

"Troy?" a voice interrupted her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Really? Right when she was about to confess that she missed him, someone just had to butt in. Damn whoever that was.

Troy turned towards the voice. His eyes bulged from his eye sockets as soon as they came face to face with Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit. I told you Gabriella would unfortunately be rearing her ugly/whiny head back into this. Just yet another obstacle. This was a pretty quick update. Though I must say, I am REALLY disappointed in the review count I got. FOUR?! That was all, and one of them was one of my friends that I forced to read this that doesn't even like high school musical. (THANKS EDWARD-IS-TOTALLY-HOT!) woohoo! I really need more reviews to keep this story going. When this first started I got like 8 or 9 per chapter and then they slowly are dwindling down to nothing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

THANKS!


	13. MAJOR AN

Hey readers, that is if there are any more of you left.

So, I'm adding Author notes to all of my stories I have, each with different propositions. For this story, Dear Sharpay Evans, I really liked this story and the idea and all, it's just that, I do NOT like where I went with it and I don't really want to redo/take back the latest chapter, but I'm not so sure if I want to redo the entire story. I feel I can do a little better, not make it as angsty as it is right now. So for the question...

**DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY, REDO THE CHAPTER OR START OVER IN GENERAL?**

I would really appreciate your feedback. I have an idea in my head for a definite sequel to it, so that leads to another question...

**IF I DO CONTINUE THIS STORY, WOULD YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR WOULD YOU WANT TO JUST FINISH THIS AND I CAN START ON ANOTHER IDEA?**

Feedback is really appreciated so I can make a decision. I really want to go back to writing, but I'm not sure what I want to do.

Thanks!


	14. Phase 1: Jealousy

Sharpay turned her head in the direction of the new voice. She gave the new presence a once over, the type of look high school girls give each other, mentally rating one another. She had a petite frame, was of Latino descent and in Sharpay's respectable opinion, had an annoyingly nasally voice. Everything she criticized her about plus the fact she interrupted her confession to Troy, made her resent this woman, this woman she didn't even know, all the more.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked in disbelief. She smiled innocently and shrugged. Sharpay felt like hurling. Who the hell was this chic trying to take Troy's attention away from her? Wait, since when was she in desperate need of Troy Bolton's undivided attention?

"It's me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. God, did this sound too much like it just came out of a cheaply made, corny romantic comedy or what? She shook her head, hoping she was simply dreaming up this warped scenario.

"Wow, Gabriella..." Troy was speechless. How could this possibly be happening? The loose girl from college, showing up in the Big Apple, one of the largest cities in the world. There. At the Central Park Festival. The world was honestly way too small. "I can't believe you're here."

She squealed, making Sharpay cringe slightly. Had that been necessary? Troy made sure he noticed it. "I know right? What are the chances of this happening?"

Sharpay really wanted to hurl now. Who the fuck was this girl? Seriously. She sounded as though she was fresh out of high school. Maybe she was.

"I mean, I know we kinda left off on a bad note," she continued. Troy scoffed. Bad note seemed like an understatement to him. "But it's been eight years."

"Yeah, I just, I guess I still can't believe you're here right now." Troy glanced at Sharpay. "Oh! I should give you two a proper introduction. Shar, this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella, Sharpay Evans."

Gabriella held out her petite hand towards Sharpay, who simply stared down at it a good ten seconds before grabbing a hold of it with hesitation. "Hi," she said in her highly chipper voice. "We used to date."

Sharpay raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, still taken aback by this new person. "My pleasure." Her tone was flat and unwavering. Troy knew she was far from serious and he couldn't help but feel somewhat amused by this.

"We used to date," she added, not catching Sharpay's implied hostility. She grinned again. "Troy's an amazing guy."

"I know," Sharpay snapped, annoyance starting to show up in her tone. Gabriella was quite oblivious to this however and continued with her cheesy grin. Troy smiled inwardly.

_Troy's an amazing guy._

_I know._

_**I know.**_

She thought he was amazing.

Amazing.

Troy wasn't sure when he had felt happier. It had at least been quite some time. Amazing. This three syllable word meant so much more to him now than a simple adjective. He was amazing in her eyes. Her beautifully twinkling brown eyes. Once again, Troy was quite caught up in his little fantasy he had painted himself. It took him a moment to realize the silence that had ensued after Sharpay's snarky remark. He quickly started conversation.

"So, Gabriella, what in the world are you doing here? I mean, of all places..."

"I'm actually here for a vacation. Just to, you know, get away." She stared at him dreamily. Sharpay busied her eyes away from the mushy scene that she knew was about to unfold.

"That's nice, where are you living now?"

Gabriella sighed. "Out west. I'm seriously considering moving though, change of scenery. Are you living here, in the city?"

"Yeah, yeah actually I am, in the heart." He forced a smile, but Gabriella took it as one hundred percent genuine. "I really love it here. I bet you would like it too."

Sharpay turned her head. Her? In New York City? She couldn't stand the girl already and she'd known her for all of ten minutes. "But you probably wouldn't." Both Troy and Gabriella turned toward the senior editor.

"Oh really?"

Sharpay nodded. "Definitely. So much noise, way over crowded, it takes you at least a half an hour to walk down the street and the time to find a taxi, ugh, I find myself wishing I was living in rural Iowa. Trust me."

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she being serious? Sharpay loved the big city as far as he knew and they had easily found a taxi within a minute on the way down. He was starting to get those teenage girl vibes, the fickle and wishy washy kind. Those teenage girl vibes from Sharpay Evans, nonetheless. Had he woken up in some alternate universe this morning?

Gabriella seemed to consider Sharpay's words. But she shrugged. "Well, I don't mind that really. I'll have to see how much I like it here, and so far, I really like what I see," she said suggestively, eyeing Troy. He tried to return a heartfelt smile, but he knew it looked more like a "Great, you're a whore." Gabriella giggled. Boy was this girl obliviously stupid.

And then Troy had an idea. A gloriously, wonderful, awful idea. He looked at Gabriella who had her attention focused somewhere else at the moment. Sharpay tried to be studying her notes on her notepad, but Troy knew better. This idea.

"Gabriella, do you want to go out?"

She looked up at him. "Like as in a date."

"Yeah."

Sharpay's eyes turned upwards, glancing at Troy. What was he playing at?

"Of course I would love to!"

Troy grinned. Perfect. "Great, how about tonight? I can come get you around, say 6:30, show you around town a little, romantic dinner sound good?"

"Yes, yes, yes! That would be awesome!" Sharpay sighed loudly with much annoyance at how childish Gabriella was acting. How old was this girl? She was acting as though she'd never been asked out on a date before, or actually gone out on one. The rest of the pair's conversation was blocked out of Sharpay's hearing. Mainly because she didn't want to hear Miss I've Never Dated Anyone Before squealing and fan girling all over Troy, but also because, for some reason, Sharpay felt betrayed. A hint of jealousy was creeping up upon her.

_Sharpay, stop it , stop it, stop it, _she scolded herself. This was exactly what she had been dreading. _Okay, calm down, a little bit of jealousy never hurt anyone, it's not like you're falling all over him._

She took a deep breath and stood up. Troy and Gabriella were exchanging numbers and good byes for the time being. Sharpay didn't bother waiting for Troy. He'd either catch up or find his own way back. She hoped for the latter.

Troy saw Sharpay get up out of the corner of his eye. He had made he carefully observed her actions and reactions to his proposal. However, her face had remained expressionless as far as he could tell. If only he knew.

He exchanged another good bye and a quick hug with Gabriella, watching her as she walked away into the enormous crowd of pedestrians. Troy turned around, hoping he could spot Sharpay's backside, strutting away from him. Alas, to his dismay, the boisterous crowd of New Yorkers were already milling around, blocking his view of anyone in particular.

_I guess I'll head back to the Times_, he thought, starting to walk in the direction Sharpay had taken off in. He pulled out his outdated cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Talk to me," came the distorted voice of his sister.

"Hey Katie Kins, what's up?"

"Honestly nothing, you have a good reason for ringing me bro?"

"Yeah actually I do, I wanted to tell you, it's set."

"Huh?"

"It's set, the plan. You know, don't pretend you don't know what the plan is."

"I...Troy, I've got a lot on my mind right now, it's called graduate school, so it most likely slipped my mind."

"Right, good old graduate school," he mocked in a taunting voice. "Anyway, you know how you were telling me to make Sharpay jealous, right?"

"Oh, that plan? I was ninety percent joking when I told you that, meaning, I didn't think you would actually carry out with any of it," she laughed. Troy sighed.

"Well, I wasn't. I got a job at the _New York Times_ and-"

"Wait, hold the phone brother, _you_ got a job? At the _Times?_ That's insanity. Was the manager half delusional during your interview?"

"Oh, ha ha. No. Anyway, the other part of the plan was-"

"Jealousy, of course, works like a charm."

"Well, it better, I got a date tonight."

"I seriously must be dreaming. Honestly, is this real life?"

"But it gets better Kat, guess who I'm taking out on the date?"

"Troy, I don't know..." There was a slight pause. Katie could tell Troy was breathing with anticipation on the other side of the line. "Wait...it isn't...?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" Troy shouted, earning him some looks from passerby.

"What the actual fuck Troy? What the actual fuck?"

"Crazy world we're living in right?"

"How does this shit even happen? This is so cliché, it makes me sick."

"Chill out Katie, this is going to work."

"Okay, okay, okay. So let me get this straight then...you got a job with the girl you've been madly in love with for over ten years and then you are going out on a date with some whore from college just so you can try to make this girl you've been in love with jealous?"

"Sounds pretty good to me, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure. Seems legit. Not. Troy what are you thinking?"

He frowned. "What? What's wrong with this, honestly? You were the one who told me to do this in the first place, okay? I was just taking your suggestion for once."

"I was kidding. Joking, not serious. Troy, you can't do this."

"Why?" He was starting to get slightly enraged and starting to raise his voice. "I've waited for over ten years for her, I'm done waiting!"

"But she's engaged, Troy! She's fucking engaged, soon to be married, fiance of someone. Someone who is not you. You're being selfish."

"So what if I am? I've had to handle so much shit and now I can't even fight for someone I care deeply for?"

"Well what if she doesn't love you back? Huh? Have you ever thought of that Mr. High and Mighty? Hmm, let's see, she is getting married to someone else. That's consensual. That means he loves her and she loves him. Not you. Don't you see what I'm saying? I don't want you to get your heart broken, Troy. And right now, that's the path it seems to be taking."

There was silence from him. It took him a minute to process what his little sister had said. But she was right. It was all true. He had asked himself that question so many times, it was somewhat painful.

_What if she doesn't love me back?_

"I..."

"I'm sorry Troy. I really am."

He shook his head. No, this was not how things were going to go down. Not a chance. He had waited ten years, now was his shot. "No, I'm sorry Kate. But this is something I have to do."

"Troy..."

"I'll be fine."

And he hung up. For a split second, he stared at his phone before burying it in his jean pocket. The brisk autumn air hit his face as he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes slightly closed. He wasn't about to let Kate be right. Ten years. All leading up to what went down in the next few weeks. And he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Troy reopened his eyes, everyday people passing him by. He looked at his watch and grinned, starting his trek forward once again.

He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

**So, it's been a while. Almost a year. And this isn't even that long. Or probably that good. It's late, but I wanted to get this up. I apologize. I really do. I don't even know if there are any readers left anymore. I do know there is someone because they reviewed for it last week and it gave me the push to finish this chapter. A nice (or not) review would be nice so I know who is still interested. This will probably only be like four or five chapters more, at the max. That is, if I ever get them up. I'll try harder, I promise...**


	15. Best Friends

"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy from you Miss Evans," Taylor teased her friend. The two friends sat in the nearest coffee shop to the Times. It was urgent, thus Sharpay had immediately phoned Taylor as soon as she arrived back to the office. She sat across from her, arms defiantly crossed over her chest.

"I don't like that word. Nor do I like the concept of it," she huffed, sipping her latte, currently cooling on the table. "It's just a load of bull shit that girls get sucked into. Guys are jerks."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Even Jake?"

Sharpay shot her a look. "Of course not! Jake is an exception to the rule..."

"Always an exception..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sharpay asked in a demanding tone, wondering the underlying meaning of her statement.

"Exactly what you think. There's always an exception to every rule and Jake always seems to be it," Taylor explained. "He's famous, so he can do whatever. He's perfect so he must not be a jerk."

"Are you trying to say something about him? Are you accusing him of something?" Sharpay questioned, pressing Taylor for more information. She held up her hands in defeat.

"No, I'm not saying anything, you just need to realize that not everyone is perfect, okay? I don't want you to get hurt if things don't work out or something."

"Are you saying that they aren't? Do you know something I don't Taylor? Because if you are holding something-"

"Shar, I honestly don't know anything. I'm just making conclusions from the trends of society. You should be old enough to know the difference between reality and fantasy."

Sharpay crossed her arms. Why was Taylor saying all of this stuff now? How come she was acting as though Jake was about to go off and cheat on her? Whatever it was, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"I don't even know why we are having this conversation. Troy is the one who is being the immature, ugh. I will not get sucked into his jealousy game."

"It's all a game," Taylor said, finishing her drink. "Look, I gotta go. Sort some things out in your head hon."

She stood up, straightening herself out. She left her friend with a final wave and walked out the door, leaving Sharpay with a dumbfounded expression and confusion littered across her mind.

* * *

Troy stood in front of the restaurant, hands shoved deep into his pockets. The air was brisk, and couples walked past him into the warm atmosphere of the building. Troy looked up and down the street, hoping to see his date somewhere. He glanced at his watch; she was already 15 minutes late.

Honestly.

"Troy!" a voice called from down the street. He looked around and saw a petite figure running down the sidewalk, her scarf billowing behind her in the wind. Troy smiled, sighing. Finally.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said, slightly out of breath. "Lost track of time, got caught up in a few things at the apartment."

"It's fine, I've only been here for a few minutes," he lied. "You look great though."

"Thanks!" she said with a chipper tone.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for Gabriella to take. She smiled, grasping his arm, as they finally waltzed into the building.

"Good evening sir, table for two," Troy asked the host. He nodded graciously, grabbing two menus from their cubby. They weaved through the restaurant, passing the romantic dinners of two, the family with three kids, and the rowdy men at the bar, cheering for the latest sports game. The host led them to the back, setting the menus on a small table.

"Thanks," Troy mumbled.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly to take your orders," the host explained. And he was gone.

"Such a nice night," Troy commented, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Yes, it is. A bit chilly though, there was some sort of traffic back up down the road and I just told the taxi driver to drop me off, it was taking forever," Gabriella explained. "Seriously."

"New York can be pretty crazy."

"I love New York, it's so amazing, especially at night," she gushed. "I came from out west, California area. It was beautiful there, but it's just so different here."

"Yeah, I've never been."

"It's amazing, you should really go out there someday, I think you would love it."

"Hello," a voice interrupted. They looked up. "I'm Jamie and I'll be your waiter for this evening, can I start you guys out with something to drink?"

Gabriella looked down at her menu. "Wine would be lovely." Without looking up, Troy's eyes grew wide. Damn, and she probably expected him to pick up the bill.

"A bottle of Burgundy, alright, miss?" he asked. She nodded sweetly. He turned to Troy. "And for you sir?"

"A Corona Lite is fine."

"Alright, I will have those things right up for you and be back to get your orders."

"I haven't had a nice glass of wine in ages, at least since I left Cali," she said. "Take the stress off."

"Right. I'm more of a beer guy."

Gabriella sighed. "Typical guy."

"Um, yeah."

There was a bout of silence. Troy glanced at his menu again. Conversation, c'mon.

"So, how long are you here for?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I want to get a place out here permanently. I've got a friend with a big name in New York, he's out for business right now, but as soon as he gets back, he promised he would hook me up with something awesome," she answered.

"That's great."

"Yeah, I would love to get a career on Broadway. I love singing."

"Broadway is cool, I've never been to any shows before, but I've been to Times Square."

"I tried Hollywood, but it wasn't my scene. I mean, I definitely loved it, it was awesome, but, you know."

"Oh sure."

"And here we are," Jamie said, setting down Troy's bottle. He set a wine glass on the table for Gabriella, and turned to open the wine bottle.

"Well, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sipping his beer.

"Here, what are you doing here?"

"Just settling down I guess, I've been here for a while."

"Hmm, that's neat..." she said trailing off. She gave Jamie a sweet smile once he was finished pouring her drink.

"Now, can I start you guys off with some appetizers?" Jamie asked. And before Troy could say anything, Gabriella quickly chimed in, "Of course!"

Troy sighed, but didn't make it noticeable. What the hell was she trying to do, make him go broke?

"Wonderful, what would you like?"

"I'll have the appetizer platter, the one with all of the appetizers."

"Of course, it's our neighborhood favorite," he commented, writing down the order. "I'll have the right out for you."

Troy silently sighed to himself. She was killing his pocketbook. The date was going rather poorly and he cursed himself for even initiating it.

The appetizers arrived ten minutes later and the conversation continued to be soley concentrated around her. Troy found himself zoning out and finding it to be quite boring. Could she be any more self centered? By the time Jamie came back to ask for their main courses, Troy was ready for the entire night to be over.

"Mhhmm, the filet mignon sounds heavenly. But so does the New York strip," she gushed. "Oh God, what to choose...?"

Troy sat there, fingers balled into fists. How was he supposed to pay for the damn meal? Even with him buying the least expensive things on the menu, her portion alone would be ridiculous for one date. There had to be a way out.

"And for you sir..?"

Troy looked up at Jamie. "Uhh, I'm actually good for now."

Gabriella looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you sure? You hardly touched the appetizers, aren't you hungry?"

Troy waved it off and reached into his pocket for his phone. Jamie left the table and Gabriella found something interesting to play with on the napkin. Faking a call, Troy held the device up to his ear, feigning concern.

"Hello?"

Gabriella looked up, slightly confused.

"Yeah, hang on.". He set the phone against his shoulder. "Excuse me, it's my sister, something about my dad in the..hospital."

"Oh of course! Take your time, I hope he is alright!"

Troy nodded a 'thanks' and slipped out of the booth. He made a bee line for the entrance, quickly searching his contacts for a certain name.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up.." He paced the lobby. "C'mon.."

After what seemed like the millionth ring, a voice, filled with confusion and slight annoyance answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Can I help you?" came an irritated Sharpay.

"Yeah. You gotta get me outta here."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I..I'm at that date."

"Ohhh, I see, that date," she answered smugly. Troy rolled his eyes at her attitude. "What's so wrong? Why the rush Bolton?"

"Don't play games with me right now Evans, I'm not in the mood. Just, you gotta help me bro."

"Okay, first off, I'm not your 'bro', okay? Secondly, why would I help you escape from a date? It was your idea, and it would be such a jerk of you to skip out," Sharpay explained. "She seemed like a sweet girl."

Troy sighed, frowning. "No, please Shar. I need to get outta here."

"I'm still not convinced. And what makes you think I want to see you tonight anyway?"

"I didn't say you had to see me, just help me."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but, fine. I'm sending someone right now," she caved. "Don't say anything to the woman, just stay put, tell her everything is fine, and my guy will come get you, got it?"

Her guy? What did she mean by that? She didn't really mean her guy, guy, as in the guy she was about to marry..?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Sharpay."

"Good bye Bolton." Click.

Troy looked at his phone, happily shoving it back into his pocket. He put on a solemn face and slumped back to Gabriella. Upon arrival, he found her eating happily away at her steak.

"There you are, is everything alright?" she asked with slight concern over his disappearance.

"Yeah, I'm alright, how's the food?" he asked, sliding back into the booth, across from Gabriella. A dreamy look spread across her face.

"It's so good, heaven in my mouth," she said. "Wanna try?"

Troy shook his head, taking another swig of his Corona. "I'm good. Thanks." He looked at the door, hoping someone would come waltzing through any minute to save him.

"We should do this again," Gabriella suggested. "I'm having a great time."

"Sure..."

She seemed to be unaware of Troy's hesitancy. He didn't really care though. A few more minutes passed and soon enough, a man was approaching their table. To Troy's relief, it wasn't Jake Tylers.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella snapped, her attention still focused on her food.

"Yes, I'm sorry to disrupt, but I was sent to retrieve a certain Troy Bolton."

Troy looked from the guy to Gabriella. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm unclear of the reason, but I am told it is an emergency. So if you would please come with me Mr. Bolton." Troy stepped out of the booth. The man presented a hundred dollar bill and set it on the table. "Tell him to keep the change. I'm dreadfully sorry miss."

"Gabriella, if there is anyway I can make it up to you, give me a call," Troy said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. If it's urgent, I won't fret. But yeah, I'll call you Troy."

"Mr. Bolton, if you please...?"

With a final wave, Troy departed from the table, hot on the heels of his savior. They stepped outside and a sheet of rain was billowing from the dark clouds above.

"In here Mr. Bolton," the man ushered, pointing to the inside of a black car. Troy covered his head from the precipitation, ducking into the vehicle. The man walked around to the front, climbing into the driver's seat. The only sound was the pitter patter of the falling rain.

"Thank you," Troy said, breaking the silence. The man merged into traffic.

"No problem, I was given strict instructions to come retrieve you."

"Well, it's much appreciated, you can just drop me off at the end of 4th street."

"Sorry sir, I was given orders to take you straight to the Tylers Towers,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but apparently Miss Evans wants to have a word with you."

Troy sat back in his seat, confused. What could she possibly want to say to him? Hadn't she been complaining that she didn't want to see him tonight anyway? Troy watched the raindrops fall carelessly onto the window. He couldn't really see anything outside besides the outline of lights and flying cars. His stomach was churning now, as they approached closer and closer to the Tylers. God, what did she want?

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the hotel. Troy opened the car door, only to be met with pouring ran. He stepped onto the wet pavement, hurrying up to the awaiting warmth.

"Good day sir," spoke the doorman. "Is there something we can help you with?" Troy shook his head 'no', remembering something that his mother had once told him when they stayed a resort in Florida. 'Anything you ask a bell hop or doorman to do, you have to give them some sort of tip.'

"Thanks anyway."

Troy made his way into the swanky, five star hotel. Chandeliers hung carefully from the ceiling, one right after another, giving a warm glow to the lobby. Fancy chairs and loveseats littered the area, creating little sitting areas for comfort and leisure. Troy made his way to the front desk.

"Tylers Towers, how can I help you?" the concierge spoke. "Yes, yes, yes. Ah yes. Yes. Mhm, yes. Alright, yes. Thank you. Bye." The lady put the phone down with a slam. Troy jumped. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"Yeah, what floor can I find Sharpay Evans on?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans isn't staying with us at the time."

"I know, I know, safety precautions. But, I spoke to her on the phone and she sent for me. You could call up to her room if you'd like."

"That I will." The lady picked up the phone once again and dialed a few digits. "Yes, Miss Evans, this is the service desk, would you be expecting a young man this evening? Ah, you are? Very well then, I will send him up." She hung up the phone, sighing. Troy stood there, hiding a smirk. "Top floor penthouse. You can't miss it."

Troy nodded graciously. "Thank you ma'am." He waltzed to the elevator. He stepped into the empty space, anticipating what she could possibly want as it started it slow climb. Thousands of questions raced like mad through his mind, the main being, what was this all about? The ride seemed to take forever as he watched the numbers slowly climb from G to 30.

Ding.

The doors opened and Troy was faced with a single set of double, oak doors, painted with a simple design on the front. He stepped out of the elevator and was met with silence. He hesitated before knocking, taking deep breaths. Just as his knuckle was about to make contact with the wood, the door swung open.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay Evans asked. Troy stood there, with an open mouth and confusion. "And why are you all wet?

"I...how...? It's raining outside."

"I can hear when the elevator stops on the floor, I'm the only one up here, so it's a cue for me that someone is here. Come in Bolton."

Sharpay stepped aside, letting Troy into the large room. She closed the door behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much. What I'm wondering is why the doorman didn't go and get you from the car. I'll have to have a word with them," she said, walking past him. He watched her leave. "Would you like something to drink?"

Troy was left by himself in the entrance. "Um.." He followed her into the next living space, where he found her behind a full size bar. "Just water is good."

"Water it is."

She poured him a glass, sliding it across the counter. He stepped up, accepting it graciously. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem, take off your wet jacket before you catch a cold," she scolded, pouring herself something that wasn't water.

"Yes mom," he retorted, peeling the wet clothing off of his body.

"So tell me Bolton, how was your hot date?"

"Okay."

"It was clearly worse than that if you called me to come and save you."

"Okay, fine, it was bad. All she did was talk about herself and I swear she zeroed in on the most expensive things on the menu."

"The worse kind of date, I tell you."

"Thanks for the heads up."

She shook her head, chuckling slightly. "What?" he asked. She shook her head once again.

"It's not working."

"What?"

"Your stupid little game."

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me Bolton, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Your little jealousy game. It's not working and it won't. It's not going to make me want you," she explained, half lying, half telling the truth. Troy didn't respond right away. He really didn't know what to say.

"I was in love with you though. At one point. Probably more," she blurted, not really meaning to. He looked up at her, but she refused to even steal a glance at him.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes. During our fight senior year. I realized it sucked not talking to you and not having you in my life everyday. Ryan kind of talked me into it. The other time was when you left and didn't say good bye to me. I knew I loved you, in that way, but it was too late. You were already gone."

"And what about now?"

She sucked in a deep breath of air, hoping she could think of something to say real quick. No such luck. "I can't love you."

"Can't has a much different meaning."

"You know what I mean." She moved from behind the bar to sit on the leather couch. Troy stayed with his back turned, contemplating what to say next. Neither of them knew what to say to break the awkward tension that was arising.

"I better go," Troy finally spoke. "It's getting late."

He left his glass of water on the counter, collecting his coat from the chair. He was about half way to the door, when, "Don't go." Troy stopped abruptly, but refused to turn around. "Please, just stay. I want to go back to how it was before any of this drama. When we were best friends. No drama, no feelings. Just best friends."

Troy sighed, finally turning around to take a seat in the chair opposite Sharpay. "I'd really like that."

"Me too," she agreed.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a word to one another. Then, as if a natural force was pulling them together, they shared an overdue embrace, only to be shared by two best, best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is an update. I was really in the mood for writing, and I did get a few reviews on the last one, so it told me there were still some people who were interested. I honestly don't know what motivated me to write this. Please ignore any mistakes made, content or grammar wise, I typed it all on an iPod and put it into a word document. And it's sort of late, so I don't feel like proofreading it. I think it is okay, but not my best. I had a new story idea, but I'm unsure if I will commit. Maybe I will post it if I have all the chapters typed. **

**Also, my computer (laptop) is broken again, but that still doesn't account for my lack of updating. I've also been super busy with college applications and financial aid crap. All soo annoying. And because I know you all care, I will be attending Columbia College Chicago in the Fall (as a freshman, I'm finally graduating). But yeah.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys!**


End file.
